Unidos por un paraguas
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Para no mojarte necesitas un paraguas, es obvio, y si no tienes uno... Mycroft siempre estará dispuesto a dejarlo en el lugar idóneo. MYSTRADE. Pésimo resumen, mejora dentro.
1. 01 Primer Contacto

**Capítulo 1**

**- Primer contacto -**

Cuando Gregson Lestrade miró por la ventana, estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial. Su reloj marcaba las diez de la noche.

—Fabuloso —se dijo en voz alta.

Había llegado por la mañana y debido al poco tiempo que tenía entre tantos informes de casos, se había visto obligado a comer allí. Eso fue a las una de la tarde, desde entonces no había levantado la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo, ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Y no tengo paraguas —se dijo.

Y era cierto, por la mañana hacía muy buen tiempo y el meteorólogo de las noticias de la mañana no había previsto ninguna lluvia, así que no cogió ningún paraguas. Craso error, como siempre.

Mejor irse cuanto antes, saldría de la oficina e iría corriendo a su casa. Pues ya no tenía coche, gracias al divorcio, se había quedado sin el.

Se acercó al perchero y cogió su abrigo, mientras se lo ponía observó que, colgado de uno de los brazos había un paraguas grande de color negro. Enarcó las cejas.

¿De quién puñetas sería ese paragua? Suyo desde luego que no, el único paraguas que tenía era de color amarillo y se lo había olvidado en casa.

Cogió el paraguas y salió corriendo de la oficina. Más le valdría irse ya si quería pillar el metro abierto.

Cuando lo abrió, ya en la calle, un papel cayó al sueno. Lestrade lo observó y al ver que había algo escrito, se agachó para cogerlo.

_Mycroft Holmes 0126-56987_

Greg enarcó las cejas, ¡así que el paraguas era de Mycroft! No sabía como puñetas había acabado allí, pero le estaría agradecido a ese hombre. Sin duda se merecía aunque fuese un café.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde llegó a casa completamente seco. Abrió la nevera y sacó de allí un plato con tres porciones de pizza que le había sobrado la noche anterior. Tras coger una cerveza, se sentó en el sofá y puso el televisor. Vería algunas noticias de fútbol y rugby mientras cenaba y luego se iría a dormir.

Y así lo hizo, aunque antes de meterse en la cama se dejó así mismo una nota sobre la nevera que decía.

"_Llamar a Mycroft Holmes. Agradecer el paraguas. Invitarle a tomar un café."_

Al día siguiente, se levantó sobre las siete. Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y peinó decentemente, luego cogió la nota del frigorífico y salió casi corriendo.

Cuando llegó a Scotland Yard eran las ocho y media, al menos esta vez el metro no se había retrasado y le había media hora para tomarse un café.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña cafetería que había en uno de los callejones cercanos a la comisaría, se pidió un café cargado y se sentó en una de las mesas. Cogió su móvil y el papel que cayó del paraguas. Tras marcar el número miró su reloj. Probablemente Mycroft Holmes llevara horas despierto.

Y no se equivocó, al otro lado del teléfono le respondió una voz fría y autoritaria.

—¿Mycroft Holmes? —preguntó Lestrade algo confuso.

—Sí. ¿Quién es usted?

—Gregson Lestrade, Greg. El…

—Inspector de Scotland Yard, sí, de vez en cuando ha controlado a mi hermano —comentó —. Dígame, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

—¿Sherlock?

—¿Quién si no?

—Oh no, no llamo para decirle nada de Sherlock. Realmente, hace tres días que no tengo trato con él.

—¿Por qué llama entonces?

—Verá, anoche descubrí que hay un paraguas suyo en mi oficina y me gustaría devolvérselo. Además ayer me salvó de pillar un resfriado así que me gustaría invitarle a un café… O un té.

—Un té irá mejor, tengo la tarde libre —explicó.

—Bien. _Pret a manger _es una cafetería pequeña que hay detrás de Scotland Yard, ¿le parece bien? —preguntó Lestrade, ante el silencio se apresuró a añadir —. Ya sé que estará acostumbrado a otros lugares de mayor renombre pero… Hace unos dulces deliciosos.

—No se preocupe Inspector Lestrade…

—Lestrade a secas, por favor.

—No se preocupe Lestrade —se corrigió Mycroft —. Me parece bien. Allí estaré a las cuatro, ¿le parece bien?

—Perfecto. Le veo entonces —dijo Lestrade antes de colgar el teléfono.

Sonrió. Quedar con Mycroft Holmes era raro, muy raro. Un señor tan, ¿pintoresco? Como Mycroft… Lestrade suspiró, no había tratado demasiado con él así que esperaba que fuera algo mejor que Sherlock, al menos, que no le llamara "imbécil" a cada oportunidad.

Estuvo trabajando con Donovan y Anderson en algunos casos resueltos para completar los informes, luego comió con ellos en un McDonnals y regresó a la comisaría para hacer una rueda de reconocimiento a varios sospechosos de robar un coche y un interrogatorio a un timador. Cuando miró la hora eran las cuatro y diez.

—Mierda.

Anderson le miró, pero Lestrade no dijo nada. Solo salió corriendo donde había quedado con Mycroft. Llegaba tarde, llegaba tarde a una cita con Mycroft Holmes.

Cuando llegó al sitio, se encontró al mayor de los hermanos Holmes en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo. Cuando Lestrade llegó a su lado, Mycroft le miró.

—Tarde —comentó cuando expulsó el humo del cigarrillo.

Greg sonrió incómodo.

—Lo siento —murmuró —. Un interrogatorio me salió más largo de la cuenta.

Mycroft asintió, tiró el cigarro al suelo, lo apagó y fue hacia la cafetería. Abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara.

—Usted primero, Lestrade —le dijo con media sonrisa que se borró en cuanto Greg cruzó delante de él.

Greg entró y tras pedir la carta se sentó en una mesa próxima a la ventana. Mycroft se sentó frente a él, dejó el maletín en el suelo y observó la mesa. Parecía impoluta así que apoyó los codos sobre ella.

Una chica rubia, dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Mycroft enseguida la cogió y le echó un vistazo.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —preguntó.

—Los dulces de frambuesa están muy ricos, y los de manzana —dijo Lestrade mirando la carta —. Los de lima son pequeños, yo me suelo pedir una docena y… —dijo alzando la vista a los ojos de Mycroft.

El hombre le miraba fijamente, analizándole, buscando en el cualquier señal de vete tu a saber qué. Lestrade tragó saliva.

—Perdón —murmuró.

—Tranquilo, pregunté yo recuérdelo.

—Trátame te tú, por favor —pidió.

Mycroft volvió a asentir, cuando la muchacha se acercó a tomar nota, se pidió un Earl Grey y un surtido de seis dulces. Lestrade, por su parte, se pidió un té verde y doce dulces de lima.

—¿Cómo va su trabajo? —preguntó Lestrade algo dubitativo.

—Bien, gracias. Con bastante movimiento como siempre —sonrió —. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Algún caso digno de mención?

Lestrade negó con la cabeza.

—Algunos asuntos con unos timadores a escala nacional y un asunto de drogas en un barrio del este.

—Vaya, Sherlock se sentirá mal —murmuró —. Se llevaba muy bien con los camellos de la zona del este —explicó al ver la cara de perplejidad de Lestrade.

El inspector sonrió.

—He de decir, que no necesitará a gente del este para conseguir aquello que quiera. Es Sherlock por el amor de Dios —murmuró.

Mycroft asintió levemente con la cabeza dándole la razón. Cuando la merienda llegó, comenzaron a comer intercambiando pocas frases.

—Lestrade —dijo al rato Mycroft, quería dejar las cosas claras desde un primer instante.

El inspector levantó la cabeza, y tras limpiarse un poco con una servilleta le miró.

—Dime Mycroft —le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—No me olvidé el paraguas. Fue un hecho intencionado. Le pedí a Anthea que lo dejara allí.

Lestrade enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

—¿Y eso por qué…? —preguntó sin entender.

—Porque estoy interesado en usted —le confesó Mycroft volviendo a tratarlo de usted, ante la confesión no parpadeó, ni siquiera se sonrojó.

Lestrade tosió.

—Disculpe, pero creo que no le entiendo… —murmuró.

—Interesado en usted inspector —repitió Mycroft con voz cansada —. Me gustaría ir a cenar con usted, ¿y quién sabe? Tener un romance.

Lestrade se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras perdía color a un ritmo alarmante.

—Yo… Yo… Yo tengo prisa, sí. En serio. Me voy a… Un interrogatorio, sí —se excusó.

Sacó la cartera y dejó 25 libras en la mesa, Mycroft alargó una mano para agarrarle el brazo pero Lestrade le esquivó y salió de allí casi corriendo.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, se sentó en su silla y de aferró a los brazos de esta. Mycroft Holmes, interesado en él…

Aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

* * *

¡Gracias a Amaranta!

Espero que os guste, se que es rápido pero en el siguiente capítulo explicaré el cómo llegó Mycroft a esa petición. Sean pacientes... Sean muuuy pacientes.


	2. 02 Los sentimientos de Mycroft

**Este capítulo está contado desde el punto de vista de Mycroft, para explicar porque hizo aquella confesión tan repentina al pobre Lestrade. De nuevo, gracias Amaranta :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

**- Los sentimientos de Mycroft -**

La primera vez que Mycroft vio a Lestrade, fue en una escena del crimen.

Acaban de matar a un hombre y se habían llevado el pie derecho, Sherlock estaba allí "investigando" por su cuenta, increpándole a Lestrade que dicho asesinato tenía que ver con otros tres que se habían cometido en días anteriores cuyas víctimas también carecían de alguna parte del cuerpo.

Mycroft había ido a vigilar a su hermano y cuando llegó a la cinta, observó lo más maravilloso del mundo. Lestrade le estaba gritando a Sherlock. Sin cortarse. Delante de todos los policías le estaba gritando, diciéndole que se largara de allí, que no había sido invitado y que no eran tan estúpidos como para no saber que los casos estaban relacionados. Luego, algo más tranquilo, le pidió que se marchara y que ya contactarían con él si precisaban sus servicios.

Mycroft observó al inspector anonadado, mucha gente gritaba a Sherlock, pero no de esa manera. Quizás fue el tono de voz de Lestrade o las palabras "maldito friki" pero eso hizo que se fijara en él.

Durante un tiempo, Mycroft iba asiduamente a vigilar a su hermano personalmente tras la resolución de un caso cada vez más peligroso que el anterior, además de comprobar su estado observaba a Lestrade.

Siempre ocupado. Dando órdenes, comprobando datos con sus ayudantes, observando minuciosamente cada informe y, después de aclararlo todo, riéndose mientras bromeaba con Donnovan.

Podía decirse que Lestrade, a primera vista, le caía bien y después de estar un mes "espiándolo" (aunque Mycroft no lo creía así ya que solo se iba a la escena del crimen y miraba como otro curioso más, que Lestrade no se fijara en su presencia era algo completamente diferente), decidió llamarle por teléfono. Tenía su número de móvil y el de su casa, por Dios, hacía meses que tenía el suyo y el de todos los que tenían contacto con su hermano, pues en caso de perderlo de vista, tendría que obtener información de sus allegados.

Marcó el número en su teléfono y lo observó, ¿que diría?

"Hola, soy Mycroft Holmes el hermano mayor de Sherlock y le llamo por si pudiera estar interesado en cenar conmigo"

No. Eso era demasiado... ¿Inquietante? Desde luego el tratar temas personales no era lo suyo. Su trabajo era peligroso, así que había preferido mantener una actitud fría y distante en todas sus relaciones (ya fueran de amistad o amorosas) por si, en caso de perderlas no le afectara demasiado. Además el que le traicionaran siempre era algo que podría esperarse, así que no se decepcionaba si su relación con dicha persona era distante.

Su carácter, que se hacía notar desde niño, había agudizado dichos rasgos de persona fría y "no-emocional" pero en ocasiones, echaba de menos algo. Era ridículo pero quería demostrar que en la intimidad, en la intimidad de una casa vacía o una cama compartida, podía ser un humano común protegiendo aquello que amaba con uñas y dientes. Nunca lo había tenido y todo por su estúpida coraza de piedra que se había creado, con dicho carácter nadie se le había acercado y con Lestrade no iba a ser diferente.

Pulsó la tecla roja para cancelar la llamada. Si estaba predestinado a quedarse solo lo haría.

Pero los meses pasaron y no había podido olvidar ningún rasgo físico de Lestrade, ni su tono al hablar, ni su manera de reírse... Ni siquiera había podido evitar seguir viéndole en aquellos escenarios tan poco románticos. Estuviera o no estuviera Sherlock, en cuanto se enteraba de que un asesinato había ocurrido en Londres iba para observar de cerca a "su" Lestrade.

Porque una parte de su cerebro le decía que tenía que ser suyo y de nadie más... Y que al carajo con su coraza, se liberaría un poco solo para poder quedar con él.

Como todas las tardes, se montó en el coche para ir de su casa al "Club de Diógenes" y como siempre, sacó su móvil, marcó el número de Lestrade y lo dejó allí, marcado en la pantalla sin intención de llamar.

—¿Quiere que organice yo la cita con aquella persona a la que no se atreve llamar, Señor?

La voz de Anthea le sobresaltó. Borró rápidamente el teléfono y observó a "La chica de la Blackberry". Nunca hablaba en los viajes en coche a no ser que dirigieras a ella pero supuso que... Observaba, pese al teléfono que siempre usaba, observaba.

—No gracias, creo que puedo apañármelas por mi mismo —respondió Mycroft tan seco como siempre.

—Como usted diga señor, pero he visto que hace el intento de llamar al mismo número de teléfono desde hace una semana. Solo le recuerdo que si se siente incómodo para llamar a la persona con la que probablemente quiere citarse, puedo hacerlo yo en su lugar —le dijo la chica apartando los ojos brevemente de su teléfono para mirar al hombre.

—Puedo apañármelas por mi mismo, gracias —respondió Mycroft mientras observaba por la ventana.

Anthea asintió a pesar de que su jefe no la veía y siguió centrada en el teléfono. Mycroft suspiró echando su aliento contra el cristal. ¿Por qué el solo llamarle le costaba tanto trabajo? Total, no era para tanto. Hablar con la reina siempre era algo más complicado.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, en el club, Mycroft carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención de su empleada. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, y sería mejor llevarla a cabo mientras su valor se lo permitiera.

—¿Si señor? —preguntó la chica tras dejar el teléfono y mirarle.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor a nivel personal del que nadie puede enterarse?

—Para eso estoy señor, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Mycroft cogió el diario que llevaba consigo del interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta junto al bolígrafo, arrancó una página en blanco y en ella apuntó su nombre y su número de teléfono. Quizás si Lestrade le llamaba a él todo sería mucho más sencillo.

—Deje esto en el despacho de Gregson Lestrade, de Scotland Yard, en un lugar visible por favor —le pidió mientras metía el papel dentro del paraguas —. Por favor, que el inspector no se encuentre dentro e intente pasar desapercibida para los demás.

—No se preocupe señor —le dijo mientras cogía el accesorio que le tendía su jefe y lo dejaba sobre sus muslos.

Mycroft asintió en señal de agradecimiento y bajó del coche. Cuando entró en su despacho del Club, expulsó todo el aire que había estado acumulando. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Pasaron varios días y nada, no obtuvo ninguna llamada. Había llovido en Londres varias veces pero aún no había recibido ninguna llamada de Lestrade. Podía ser por dos razones, que Lestrade se llevaba su propio paraguas y por eso aún no había usado el que dejó Mycroft o… O que lo hubiera usado, el papel hubiera caído al suelo y no le hubiera hecho caso.

Dada su suerte… No sabía que pensar.

Ocho días más tarde recibió la llamada, ¡la maldita llamada! Dios, ¡jamás había estado tan nervioso! Quizás sonó incluso más serio de lo normal claro que visto por otro lado, sonar jovial y animado así de golpe, no iba a ser normal.

Fingió el no conocerle y en cuanto fue informado de quien era, achacó la llamada a que su hermano estaba metiendo las narices.

Lestrade prefería que le llamaran por su nombre que por su rango, eso le gustaba. Quedó con él esa misma tarde, pospondría la reunión para el día siguiente. No quería posponer la cita con Lestrade, no ahora.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del restaurante, diez minutos antes de la hora, sonrió. Sabía que Lestrade no se podía permitir lugares caros dado su sueldo y él no estaba acostumbrado a esos sitios, pero tuvo que admitir que la cafetería era encantadora.

Se puso a fumar un cigarrillo con la esperanza de relajarse un poco, un minuto pasado de la hora, dos… Mycroft iba por su segundo cigarro consecutivo cuando le vio llegar. Se tensó de repente.

Lestrade lucía bastante apurado debido a la tardanza, a Mycroft no le importó pero igualmente las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

—Tarde —le dijo.

¡Qué ganas de echar a correr tenía! Lestrade le miraba con incomodidad y vergüenza. Supuso que Lestrade pensaría que quedar con un Holmes era raro y que encima llegar tarde era penoso.

Después de escuchar su breve explicación, entró con él al local.

Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza pero fingía estar tranquilo y le estaba poniendo tanto empeño que no podía dejar de ser frío. Lestrade lo relacionaría con antipatía, seguro.

Habló un poco con Lestrade de los camellos a los que estaba persiguiendo, de como Sherlock lo vería difícil para conseguir sus sustancias y tras mandar al carajo la dieta, hablaron de cosas del trabajo de Mycroft.

Se relajó un poco y aprovechó un momento para dejar las cosas claras, quizás demasiado claras porque Lestrade salió huyendo.

Intentó detenerlo agarrándole del brazo, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Disculparse? Pero Lestrade fue rápido, se apartó y salió de allí corriendo.

Mycroft tragó saliva con dificultad.

Podría haber esperado otra cita con él para hablarle y comentarle, con suavidad, por donde iban los tiros. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que tendría otra cita con el detective? Porque Lestrade no le había traído su paraguas así que algún día tendría que devolvérselo. Cuando volvieran a quedar, tendría que disculparse, buscar argumentos y hablar con algo más de calma.

Tendría que cambiar porque sabía que alguien como Lestrade no merecía que fuera así de agresivo al hablar.


	3. 03 El caso

**Capítulo 03**

**- El caso - **

Greg suspiró aburrido, el caso estaba siendo muy complicado y ni Sherlock había podido ayudar. Lo único que habían logrado al investigar un poco más era que tres policías más de pueblos cercanos a Londres habían sido hallados muertos en las mismas circunstancias y cuando Lestrade mandó a Sherlock a que registrara sus despachos, encontró las mismas notas.

Cuando murió el sexto policía en la capital, decidió reunir a Anderson, Donnovan y Sherlock en su despacho para investigar todos juntos. Cosa que la verdad no fue de mucha ayuda ya que Donnovan y Anderson se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo a lanzarle puyas a Sherlock y este a responderlas.

Casi pensó que las puertas del cielo habían sido abiertas cuando uno de los policías jóvenes, entró para dejarle su montón de correo.

Decidió abstraerse de los insultos mientras abría las cartas. Unas eran del ayuntamiento, otro era algo de propaganda y…

—Callaos —gritó sosteniendo el sobre amarillo que decía "Gregson Lestrade".

Sherlock, Donnovan y Anderson le miraron fijamente.

—¿Eso es…?

Lestrade dejó precipitadamente la carta en la mesa y cogió unos guantes de látex, luego la volvió a agarrar y la abrió. Sacó un trozo de papel que decía lo mismo que todas las demás notas que habían recibido los demás policías muertos:

_Suerte en sus próximos proyectos, Greg._

_Firmado:_

_Un amigo_

Tragó saliva fuertemente, revisó la nota varias veces, dándole la vuelta sin encontrar nada. La dejó con suavidad en la mesa, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se acarició la barbilla.

—Esto se pone interesante —dijo Sherlock mientras se acercaba al papel.

—¿Interesante? —dijo Donnovan enarcando las dejas.

—¿Crees que es interesante que amenacen al inspector jefe? —dijo Anderson exasperado.

Sherlock no hizo caso y se puso unos guantes de látex, luego cogió el sobre y la carta y fue en busca de una bolsa de pruebas. Iría al laboratorio y lo anualizaría el mismo, eso se ponía interesante.

—¿Y dejas que se lo lleve así sin más? —preguntó Anderson indignado mientras señalaba a la puerta.

Lestrade no respondió. Lo único que habían averiguado era que los policías morían a los cuatro días de haber recibido la carta, así que tenía cuatro días para resolver el caso o estaría muerto.

Y todavía no le había devuelto el paraguas a Mycroft.

Estuvo hablando con el chaval que revisaba el correo y este le dijo que había sido traída por un oficial de correos normal y corriente, como siempre. ¿Y ahora qué? Si llegara a ser que tenían un pista sólida todo podría ser sencillo, pero no había ni huellas, casquillos, ni pisadas… Ni siquiera había balas ya que se hacían añicos al chocar contra algún hueso.

Nada que pudiera dar un poco de luz.

Los policías habían sido hallados muertos de noche y haciendo su vida rutinaria. Ya fuera yendo a comprar, a pasear al perro o tras salir de copas. No había ni testigos ni ruidos, así que supusieron que un silenciador tenía que formar parte de todo el asunto.

Lestrade salió de Scotland Yard y fue hacia la pastelería, donde se pidió un café. Su cabeza era un remolino de cosas sin sentido. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Estuvo más de veinte minutos en la cafetería sin saber en que pensar, hasta que Donnovan entró y se sentó frente a él.

—Vamos a ponerte vigilancia —le dijo.

Lestrade movió la cabeza y se centró en la conversación.

—¿Vigilancia?

—Sí. Tendrás vigilancia las veinticuatro horas.

—¿Me seguirán dos policías a todas partes?

—Lo mejor es que te quedes en casa Greg —le dijo la mujer —. Allí no podrán acceder tan fácilmente y será mejor para los policías que custodiemos tu casa.

Lestrade la miró fijamente y acabó asintiendo. En caso de que fuera otra persona recomendaría lo mismo, así que eso era lo mejor.

Estuvo en la comisaría viendo como se organizaba el operativo y luego fue a casa con unos cuantos efectivos. Estos la registrarían para ver que no había nada raro y colocarían sus propias cámaras para vigilar por si ocurría algo de noche.

Cuando se fueron, cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó en ella. Miró de reojo al paraguas de Mycroft y suspiró.

Había pasado una semana desde su extraña cita y desde entonces no le había llamado.

Cuando todo eso acabara, quedaría de nuevo con él y se disculparía por su precipitada huida. ¡Era Mycroft Holmes! Por favor… A penas sabía de ese hombre, solo que era el hermano mayor de Sherlock y que trabajaba para el gobierno. Lo había visto en varias escenas del crimen vigilando a Sherlock pero nunca había tenido contacto con él.

Y que en su primer encuentro le soltara que quería tener una relación romántica… Suerte era que no siguiera corriendo.

Fue a su habitación y se tendió en la cama. Aquello se le iba hacer muy largo.

El cuarto día de reclusión, la seguridad se elevó alrededor de su casa. Lestrade pudo ver por la ventana como policías de paisano se iban ubicando a los alrededores del edificio. Anderson estaba paseando a un perro, Sally estaba con otra de las chicas policía tomando algo en el café de enfrente.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde, un coche de color negro con los cristales tintados aparcó en la calle de enfrente. Lestrade lo miraba interesado. La ventana del coche se abrió y pudo ver como Mycroft Holmes dirigía la vista hasta el piso donde vivía.

Greg le estuvo observando unos segundos, luego le sonrió y dejó de mirar por la ventana. ¿A santo de qué estaba allí Mycroft? ¿También vigilaba? Espera, ¿y cómo sabía donde vivía?

Puso los ojos en blanco. Seguro que sabía donde vivía todo el maldito equipo por culpa de Sherlock. Miró fijamente a una de las cámaras y se preguntó si también tendría acceso a ellas. Se preguntó si lo habría visto dormir o andar medio empalmado tras levantarse por el salón.

Se tendió en el sofá y se tapó los ojos. Lo mejor era no pensar.

Cuando llegó la noche, llamaron a la puerta. Lestrade dejó el portátil que había cogido sobre el sofá y fue a abrir. Anderson y Sally estaban allí.

—Nada raro, solo ese tal Mycroft Holmes que pasó por la tarde —comentó Anderson —. ¿Qué querría?

Lestrade se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué haréis ahora? —preguntó.

—Bueno, reduciremos un poco la vigilancia, pero se quedarán seis agentes —explicó Anderson.

Lestrade asintió.

—Mañana iré a la comisaría. Debo de actuar con normalidad —le dijo.

—No Greg. Ahora eres víctimas déjanos actuar a nosotros —le dijo Donnovan.

—Sí, estarás un día más aquí. O dos. Es probable que el asesino sepa esto y puede que por eso no haya atacado —le dijo Anderson —. Seguiremos investigando por si vemos a alguien sospechoso, ¿de acuerdo?

Lestrade asintió.

—¿Le ponemos algún tipo de vigilancia a Mycroft Holmes? —preguntó Sally.

—No —dijo Lestrade —. No creo que haya venido por nada en particular, probablemente sabría el operativo y quiso buscar a su hermano para quitarlo del medio.

Mentía como un bellaco, seguro que Mycroft había ido a vigilarle a él, pero como Anderson y Donnovan no notaron nada, le dieron las buenas noches y se fueron.

Le agobiaba un poco que Mycroft Holmes supiera donde vivía, sentía como su espacio personal se veía un poco menguado pero se tendría que aguantar. Tampoco es como si le estuviera observándole las 24 horas.

Al día siguiente, sobre las once de la mañana, unos golpecitos en la puerta le levantaron. Lestrade se levantó con pesadez y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. Miró por la mirilla para comprobar quienes eran y luego abrió la puerta.

Anderson traía a Sherlock cogido fuertemente por el brazo y este tenía en las manos una caja de bollos de la pastelería que había frente a Scotland Yard.

—¡Vaya chicos! —dijo Greg fingiendo estar sorprendido —. Habéis venido juntitos del brazo, ¡que alegría!

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y dio un tirón para poder soltarse del agarre.

—Venía a verte y a darte esto —dijo alzando un poco la caja —. Pero Anderson no me dejó subir.

—Oh Dios, y tú sabes por qué —gruñó el forense —. Te presentas de golpe con una caja sospechosa y subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

—¡No es una caja sospechosa Anderson! Son dulces —dijo y la abrió —. Y subía las escaleras lentamente porque quería saber si había algo raro.

—¿Y acaso crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta nosotros? —preguntó Anderson ofendido.

—Es obvio que no tenéis dos dedos de frente cuando me habéis interceptado solo por tener una caja de dulces en mis manos —dijo mientras entraba en la casa del inspector.

Anderson le siguió pero Lestrade negó con la cabeza. Había algo escrito en la caja de dulces y se imaginaba de quien era así que no quería que entrara nadie más.

—Si pasa algo avísanos.

—Tranquilo. Tengo un arma en la mesita —le dijo sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta —. ¿Qué haces aquí Sherlock? —preguntó.

Sherlock le dejó la caja sobre la mesa.

—Mi hermano me obligó a traerla —dijo —. Además, yo tenía que traerte algo.

Lestrade fue hacia la caja y miró la parte superior. Tenía escrito "Lo siento" con un rotulador negro.

—¿Qué me tenías que traer?

—Pasé por la comisaría anoche, revisé tu correo —le dijo Sherlock.

—¿Sabes lo que es la privacidad? —le preguntó mientras cogía un dulce —. Da igual. ¿Había algo interesante?

Sherlock sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un sobre amarillo con el nombre de "Gregson Lestrade" escrito en él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lestrade —. ¿Y por qué no se lo has dado a Anderson? ¿Por qué no me lo enviaste antes?

—He estado analizándolo por mi cuenta —le dijo —. Y si se lo hubiera enseñado a Anderson o Donnovan seguramente habrían pensado que te lo estaba enviando yo.

Greg gruñó y tras unos guantes de cuero que tenía sobre la mesa, cogió el sobre de las manos de Sherlock y sacó el papel del sobre abierto.

_Greg, espero que estés pasando bien tu cautiverio. Pero has de saber, que por cada día que se retrase tu muerte, dos personas morirán en tu lugar. ¿Cuántas muertes quieres que caigan en tu conciencia? _

Greg tragó saliva.

—¿Hubo algún cadáver? —preguntó Lestrade cuando leyó la carta.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Por el momento no. Quizás solo sea una advertencia falsa para hacerte salir de aquí.

—O quizás sea una advertencia real y personas inocentes puedan morir en mi lugar —murmuró Greg.

Sherlock asintió.

—¿Y que harás? —preguntó

Lestrade abrió la boca para responder pero unos toques bastante fuertes a la puerta le hicieron callarse. Se precipitó hacia ella y la abrió. Donnovan estaba tras ella.

—Lestrade, han encontrado dos cadáveres. Una pareja. Con los mismos disparos, ninguna prueba —le dijo.

Lestrade se quedó agarrando el pomo con fuerza.

—Mierda —murmuró antes de mirar a Sherlock de reojo que estaba bastante sorprendido.

* * *

**Momo sale corriendo y se esconde. ¡Odiadme! ¡Os dejo! Sé que no hubo demasiado Mystrade aquí pero las cosas con calma... Tomad aire, soltarlo suavemente, etc, etc... De nuevo gracias a Amaranta por echarme un ojo y vigilar de que no me voy por las ramas, ¡y gracias a todos/as las que me dejáis un rew! ¡Gracias! :D**


	4. 04 Anderson resolvió el caso

**Capítulo 04**

**- Anderson resolvió el caso -**

Lestrade ignoró los consejos de Donnovan y salió de su apartamento tras asearse un poco. Iría a esa escena del crimen dado que era su deber como investigador, seguro que tenían que encontrar algo ahí.

—Tú te vienes con nosotros —le dijo a Sherlock cogiéndole del brazo mientras salían por la puerta del edificio.

—¿En serio te lo vas a llevar? —preguntó Anderson que les esperaba en la calle.

—¿A caso tu tienes una idea mejor Anderson? ¿Tenemos algo? No. Así que Sherlock lo examinará de cerca a ver si encuentra algo.

Anderson le miró ofendido mientras se iban de allí.

—Valiente hijo de… —murmuró.

En media hora llegaron a la escena del crimen, pasaron la cinta y se acercaron a los cadáveres.

—¿Hora de la muerte? —preguntó Lestrade en cuanto llegó.

El forense al cargo, examinó sus notas.

—Hace seis horas —informó —. El hombre falleció antes, al parecer al proteger a la chica. Ella murió unos cinco minutos después —informó.

Lestrade asintió y tragó saliva con dificultad. El estómago comenzó a encogérsele, aquellas personas habían muerto por su culpa y como no saliera de su maldita cueva, iba a seguir muriendo gente que no tenía culpa alguna.

En un momento entró el pánico, ¿y si su muerte no era suficiente? ¿Y si seguía matando y nadie lo cogía? Ignorando a Sherlock, salió corriendo de allí, pasó la cinta y se metió en un callejón cercano, apoyó una mano en la pared y comenzó a vomitar.

Esa angustia, esos malditos nervios los había estado guardando esos cuatro días ahora habían tomado fuerza. Apoyó la mano izquierda contra la pared y tomó aire cuando el vómito cesó. Notó los ojos empañados y los apretó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Lestrade se refregó inmediatamente los ojos y le miró. Mycroft le observaba, sus ojos denotaban preocupación pero el resto de su cara no tenía ninguna emoción. Como siempre.

—Hola Mycroft… —dijo Lestrade algo nervioso.

El hombre le alcanzó un kleenex.

—Toma —le dijo —. ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó de nuevo.

Lestrade se limpió la boca con el pañuelo mientras asentía.

—Sí, gracias —murmuró —. Algo me debió de sentar mal, no he estado muy bien estos días —murmuró.

—Estás en una situación bastante tensa, es comprensible —le respondió Mycroft.

El inspector no contestó, solo se encogió de hombros y cogió aire. Seguía sintiendo náuseas, así que se tomaría unos minutos para que se le pasaran.

—¿Has venido por Sherlock? —preguntó Lestrade viendo que Mycroft seguía observándole.

El mayor de los Holmes enarcó una ceja, dando a entender que no. No había ido por su hermano pequeño, había ido por él. Porque quería saber como estaba y averiguar de primera mano porque coño había abandonado su casa.

—No deberías de estar aquí —le dijo.

Lestrade le miró confundido.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó

—Digo, que no deberías de estar aquí. Estás amenazado de muerte.

—Sé que estoy amenazado de muerte, yo mismo recibí la nota —gruñó Lestrade.

—¿Y eso no te preocupa? —preguntó Mycroft cogiendo aire.

—Hombre, si que me preocupa. Aprecio mi vida aunque solo sea un poco.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí y no en casa con tu protección? —preguntó.

—Porque han matado ha dos personas inocentes en mi lugar y no estoy dispuesto a permitir más muertes.

—Se pillará pronto al asesino, no deberías arriesgarte a...

—¿A qué Mycroft? ¿A qué me maten? Resulta que soy policía desde hace diez años y desde que empecé he estado expuesto a toda clase de riesgos. Si me hubiera escondido cada vez que me hubieran amenazado de muerte ¿acaso crees que estaría aquí? —exclamó mientras hacía enormes esfuerzos pro controlar el tono de su voz —. ¡No! Estoy aquí porque aprendí a protegerme de las amenazas. Y si estos son mis últimos días, está bien, pero no voy a dejar que ningún otro ciudadano muera solo porque yo no quiera hacerlo —exclamó y se fue de nuevo a la escena del crimen.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haber pagado el pato con Mycroft. El hombre no tenía culpa ninguna y si había ido allí era porque realmente estaba preocupado pero estaba harto de que le dijeran que se quedara en casa y les dejaran el trabajo a ellos. Estaba harto.

Mycroft se quedó mirándole y se fue hacia su coche. Una vez dentro se sobresaltó al ver que su hermano estaba sentado en el otro extremo.

—Lestrade tiene razón —le dijo.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

—Pero no quieres que le pase nada —comentó el detective.

—Exacto Sherlock.

—Estás enamorado de él, ¿no?

—Vaya así que es por eso por lo que eres uno de los mejores detectives del mundo —murmuró Mycroft avergonzado.

Sherlock no respondió, solo agitó la cabeza.

—El amor es una desventaja, ¿no crees? Esto es un claro ejemplo —dijo mirando por la ventaba para contemplar a Lestrade hablando con Anderson y Donnovan.

—De haber podido controlar esto, no estaría en esta situación —murmuró Mycroft antes de dar unos golpecitos en el hombro al chófer para que arrancara.

Sherlock no dijo nada más, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se fue de allí junto a su hermano. Mycroft contempló la calle dolorido. Las cosas con Greg no estaban saliendo como él se las había imaginado y ahora el inspector estaba en peligro y quería hacer todo lo posible por protegerle.

Fuera o no fuera para él, quería proteger aquello que amaba.

—¿Puedes vigilarlo? —preguntó Mycroft a Sherlock.

—¿Uh?

—¿Puedes protegerle? —murmuró Mycroft dirigiendo la vista a sus puños fuertemente apretados.

—¿A Lestrade?

—Sí.

Sherlock estuvo dispuesto a contestar que no, que no lo pensaba hacer pero al verle lo vio tan hundido que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que responder:

—Está bien —le dijo mientras ordenaba parar el coche.

Mycroft le miró y le sonrió tímidamente, luego se mantuvo de nuevo en silencio. Sherlock se bajó del coche y fue andando hasta el escenario del crimen. Lo vigilaría, como no. Mycroft le debería un favor de los gordos y sin duda tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que pedirles que vigilar a alguien.

—Has vuelto —comentó Donnovan al verle llegar.

—¿A caso esperabas que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente Sally?

La mujer se rio sarcásticamente y le dejó pasar de nuevo al escenario. Estuvo observando cada pulgada y luego habló lo comentó con Lestrade. Tras eso, se fueron a pedir comida a un restaurante chino para llevarla a casa del supervisor.

—¿Por qué comes conmigo? —le preguntó este al llegar a su casa y poner las cosas en la mesa del salón.

—Para que no te envenenen o te suicides. A saber —comentó Sherlock.

—Es cosa de tu hermano, ¿no? —preguntó Lestrade.

—Sí.

El inspector suspiró y fue hacia la cocina.

—¿Quieres una cerveza o un refresco? —preguntó.

—Agua estaría bien —respondió Sherlock mientras, con un poco de cautela, le echaba un líquido a Lestrade sobre su cerdo agridulce.

Su hermano le había dicho que lo protegiera y lo vigilara, pero no le dijo en que estado debía de encontrarse Lestrade.

—¿Nunca te has emborrachado? —le preguntó el inspector cuando le puso un vaso de agua en la mesa.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—El alcohol me nubla las ideas. No lo puedo permitir en mi sistema sanguíneo.

—¿Y la cocaína sí?

—Son cosas diferentes Lestrade, tú deberías de saberlo.

Lestrade gruñó y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza antes de coger los palillos chinos para comenzar con el cerdo.

—Cuando terminemos de comer, iremos al forense para vigilar la autopsia, luego iremos al laboratorio de balística y… —murmuró, estaba empezando a marearse, le estaba dando sueño —. ¿Qué has…? —empezó a decir mientras miraba a Sherlock, su imagen se iba distorsionando poco a poco.

—Estarás dormido 12 horas —le informó el detective.

—Hijo de pu… —empezó Lestrade, pero cayó hacia delante completamente dormido.

Sherlock le sujetó la cabeza para que no la estampara contra la mesa y luego siguió comiendo su parte. Cuando acabó, fue a hacer lo que había comentado el inspector aunque, antes de ponerse en marcha, envió un mensaje a Donnovan comentándole las circunstancias y que revisaran los videos de seguridad para que vieran lo ocurrido.

Lo harían. Seguro que lo harían.

Luego se lo comunicó a Mycroft que le respondió con un _"No era un buen método pero gracias." _

Lestrade notó como lo movían con suavidad de los hombros y luego como lo retiraban de la superficie dura en la que estaba apoyado. Sintió unas palmaditas en su cara.

—Lestrade, Lestrade despierta venga… —dijo una voz que identificó como la de Donnovan —. Friki, ¿estás seguro de que eran doce horas?

—Bueno, lleva trece… —dijo Sherlock —. Es algo normal.

—¿Y qué nos asegura que no querías matarlo?

—Porque de haber querido eso ninguno os hubierais dado cuenta —dijo Sherlock aburrido.

—..ta… —murmuró Lestrade con voz pastosa.

—¿Uh?¿Estás bien Lestrade? —preguntó Donnovan.

Lestrade buscó a Sherlock con la mirada y se fijó en él hasta que logró enfocarle.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo Sally separándose.

Anderson asintió, sus manos derechas temblaban y estaba pálido, al igual que Sally.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó —. Estáis… Pálidos —dijo frotándose los ojos perezosamente.

—Se han encontrado dos nuevos cadáveres Lestrade —informó Anderson.

El rostro del inspector se ensombreció y miró con odio a Sherlock.

—Un padre y un hijo —dijo el detective —. Mismas circunstancias.

Lestrade arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene el niño? —preguntó.

—No es necesario que… —murmuró Donnovan.

—¿Cuántos años tenía? —exigió saber el inspector.

—Siete años —respondió Sherlock.

Lestrade se puso de pie lentamente y miró a Sherlock. Luego, sin previo aviso, le propinó un derechazo en todo el pómulo. Sin detenerse a comprobar su estado, fue corriendo para coger el abrigo y salir de su maldito apartamento para llegar a la escena del crimen.

Horas después, estaba sentado en su despacho mirando al vacío.

—¿Lestrade? —preguntó alguien desde la puerta.

El hombre solo enarcó una ceja.

—Hombre Mycroft, pasa, pasa. Estás como en casa —murmuró.

El hombre entró y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

—Siento lo que ha ocurrido Lestrade… —murmuró Mycroft que, al igual que los demás investigadores, estaba pálido como la cera.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó —. Porque que yo sepa fuiste tu quien le pidió a tu hermano que me drogara. Perdón. Que me vigilara, él tomó lo de sedarme de su propia cuenta.

—Greg —dijo Mycroft con suavidad y el inspector lo miró —. De haber sabido que hubiera pasado esto yo no…

—¿Por qué te resulto tan importante Mycroft? Jamás habíamos hablado antes como para decir que somos buenos amigos. ¿Por qué quieres protegerme? —preguntó Lestrade con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

—Porque me he enamorado de ti —murmuró Mycroft.

En otras circunstancias, Lestrade se hubiera sonrojado y hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo tragase en ese instante. No contestó, ni siquiera se movió.

—Lestrade —llamó Anderson desde la puerta.

El hombre le miró y suspiró.

—Dime Anderson, ¿hay algo nuevo? —preguntó esperanzado.

Anderson entró en el despacho y asintió.

—Sí —respondió —. Hemos encontrado al asesino.

Lestrade abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó.

—¿Sí? ¿Y quién es? —preguntó.

Anderson sacó un arma del interior de la chaqueta y apuntó a Lestrade.

—Yo —respondió escuetamente antes de disparar.

Lestrade cerró los ojos tras escuchar el disparo, escuchó un grito, otro disparo, más gritos y cuando escuchó el tercer disparo perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**¡NO ME MATÉIS! ¡AH! ¡Esto lo programé así! ¡Lo juro! ¡Y Anderson tendrá sus razones para haber hecho esto! Ahora, ¿qué pasará? ¿Morirá alguien? ¿Quién? **

**Mycroft el pobre no gana para disgustos... Últimamente lo que hace está mal... Espero que si Lestrade sobrevive sea misericordioso... ¡Espero Rews! Ya sean con odio o con felicitaciones...**

**PS: Para aquellos que preguntan por John... No aparecerá. Me explico: esto sucede antes de que se conozcan. Así que... No me maten ahora...**


	5. 05 En el hospital

**Capítulo 05**

**- En el hospital -**

Si aquello era estar muerto era terriblemente doloroso.

Todo estaba oscuro, no había nada a su alrededor. Ni una luz al final del túnel, ni familiares ya fallecidos… Nada. Solo oscuridad. Se lo había imaginado pero, ¿era necesario que sintiera tanto dolor físico?

Tenía un dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando unas náuseas terribles, los pulmones le dolían cada vez que respiraba.

Espera, ¿estaba respirando? Entonces no podía estar muerto… Los muertos no respiraban. Decidió concentrarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Había ruidos mecánicos que procedían de máquinas que probablemente estuvieran a su derecha, luego unos pitidos que parecía que tenían que estar relacionados con sus pulsaciones cardiacas. Oyó como varias gotas caían…

Mycroft Holmes estaba vivo, se acababa de dar cuenta el mismo de ello. ¿Por eso era todo tan doloroso?

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos pero no pudo ver nada, todo estaba borroso a su alrededor, manchas de colores apagados se movían alrededor de un gran fondo blanco.

Sin duda estaba en el hospital. Estaba vivo y en un hospital.

"_Bien. Eso suena bien."_

Entonces recordó porque estaba allí y en esa situación. Anderson había entrado a la oficina de Lestrade y le había encañonado con un arma, tras disparar al inspector a él no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ponerse en medio.

"_Oh bien. Algo muy romántico sin duda." _Pensó avergonzado.

Supo que se había quedado inconsciente a la vez que escuchaba un tercer disparo. ¿Qué había sido de ese disparo? ¿Lestrade estaba bien?

Intentó incorporarse, pero el cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía tanto que solo sintió como se agitaba débilmente en su sitio. Una de las máquinas de su derecha hizo un característico sonido y notó como la voz de una mujer decía algo. A los minutos, sintió como una mano se apoyaba en el pecho.

—¿Señor Holmes? —dijo una voz grave que no pudo reconocer.

Mycroft no respondió, sentía como si pudiera vomitar de un momento a otro si abría la boca. La mano que estaba en su pecho se puso en su cara y dos dedos separaron los párpados de su ojo derecho. Vio una silueta bastante borrosa de color carne, y luego una luz pasar rápidamente por sus pupilas.

Maldijo interiormente esa luz, sobretodo porque le provocó el vómito. Luego, volvió a caer inconsciente. Ya se avergonzaría luego.

Un rato después, o al menos eso le pareció a Mycroft, abrió los ojos. Su cabeza ya no le dolía tanto y las náuseas habían desaparecido. Es más. Podía ver con mucha mejor claridad.

Estuvo observando durante varios minutos el alógeno del techo antes de mirar por el resto de la habitación. Al parecer era un hospital público, aunque él era el único paciente de esa habitación. A su izquierda había una butaca de color negro donde estaba sentado Lestrade. Estaba con una mano apoyada en uno de los brazos, la cabeza en su mano y estaba dormido.

El otro brazo lo tenía en cabestrillo.

—Lleva aquí desde anoche —dijo una voz.

Mycroft enfocó su vista hacia el frente. Su hermano pequeño estaba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y le miraba.

—¿Qu…? —empezó a decir, pero la mascarilla no le dejaba hablar, además los pulmones le ardían si lo intentaba.

—El médico me ha dicho que no te permita hablar —comentó y se acercó a él hasta colocarse a su lado derecho y sentarse en el taburete que había allí —. Hace seis horas recuperaste la consciencia, pero solo vomitaste y te volviste a quedar K.O. ¿Eso lo recuerdas? —preguntó.

Mycroft asintió. Sherlock asintió.

—Por lo que me ha contado Lestrade, entraste ha hablar con el a su despacho. Luego Anderson entró, se declaró como el asesino y le disparó. Al parecer tú te pusiste en medio y recibiste el segundo disparo —contó —. Un gesto muy heroico hermanito, no lo habría esperado de ti.

Mycroft sintió como un poco de color se instalaba en sus mejillas, pero no le hizo caso. Se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano y descubrió que tenía una expresión rara en su cara. No supo identificar cual, pero casi parecía algo dolorida, ¿quizás por los hechos ocurridos? Prefirió no preguntar nada al respecto.

—La bala entró por dos costillas —informó Sherlock —. Te perforó el pulmón izquierdo. Casi te ahogas en tu propia sangre, pero los médicos no tardaron en llegar. Te metieron en quirófano cuando llegaron al hospital y te lograron operar. Te paraste dos veces, pero te recuperaste y saliste vivo. Estás en la UCI, pero ahora que estás consciente no tardarán en subirte a planta.

Mycroft asintió vagamente y movió los dedos hacia la mano de su hermano que reposaba en la cama. Sherlock los observó unos segundos y luego le agarró la mano con suavidad. Odiaba las muestras de cariño, ambos la odiaban, le hacían débiles pero… A veces era necesario.

Mycroft le sonrió un poco, Sherlock no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa y luego miró hacia Lestrade. Cuando Mycroft dirigió la vista hacia el hombre, Sherlock volvió a hablar.

—El solo recibió un tiro en el hombro. No perforó ninguna artería ni ningún órgano importante. La bala salió por el otro lado, solo ha recibido unos puntos. Tiene el brazo en cabestrillo para que no mueva los músculos y se le cure antes.

Mycroft asintió agradecido y miró al frente.

—Ahora que sé que estás bien, me iré a casa. ¿Te parece bien o me necesitas para algo? —le preguntó.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes irte —murmuró.

Sherlock asintió, le apretó suavemente la mano y salió de allí. Mycroft le observó irse y poco después se quedó dormido.

Lestrade levantó horas más tarde, de madrugada. Miró su reloj. Las tres. Luego miró a la cama y sonrió. Mycroft estaba despierto y le miraba. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó.

Mycroft le sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Eso está bien —susurró Lestrade —. Muchas gracias Mycroft. No sé que se te pasó por la cabeza hacerlo pero… Muchas gracias.

Dicho de la boca del policía, parecía un gesto algo vergonzoso. Mycroft solo pudo bajar la vista y notar como se sonrojaba.

—Mycroft —susurró Lestrade.

El hombre alzó la vista de nuevo y la puso en los ojos del inspector.

—Me asustaste con tu primera declaración… Y estas insistencias sumadas al estrés del caso solo me crisparon un poco los nervios. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No es que tenga problemas con tener una relación homosexual de eso… Bueno, estoy curtido en ellas —murmuró —. Mi problema fue que fuiste demasiado directo y jamás se me habían declarado así. Y me pusiste nervioso. Solo eso.

Mycroft notó como se le subía toda la sangre a la cara y se ponía rojo como un tomate, asintió vagamente.

—Lo siento… —dijo moviendo los labios.

Lestrade le sonrió, le apoyó una mano en la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Cuando estés recuperado podríamos ir a tomar café. Quedar a comer… Esas cosas, ¿te parece bien? —susurró.

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió. ¿Bien? ¡Le parecía genial! Lestrade no lo estaba rechazando, le estaba dando una oportunidad y joder, ¡la aprovecharía!

—Bien… —sonrió Lestrade —. Voy a por un café a la máquina de la sala de espera y algún dulce de la máquina. No tardaré —le informó antes de pasarle la mano con suavidad por el rostro e irse.

Cuando Lestrade bajó a la sala de espera donde estaban las máquinas expendedoras, vio como Sherlock estaba allí. Sentado y dormido. Enarcó una ceja sorprendido al verlo pero prefirió no decirle nada. Consiguió su café y sus dulces y subió de nuevo a la habitación. Mycroft se había dormido así que lo único que pudo hacer era comerse su aperitivo y volver a dormir un poco.

Al día siguiente, sobre las diez de la mañana, un médico vino a comprobar su estado. Tras el chequeo, proclamó de que se iba a recuperar favorablemente y de que le suministraran un poco más de morfina para el dolor que tenía en todo el tórax. Sherlock ya estaba allí, pero en cuanto supo del informe médico se volvió a marchar

—Cuando Sherlock regrese, interrogaremos a Anderson, dijo que no hablará a no ser que "el friki esté presente" y Sherlock no quería entrar hasta asegurarse de que ibas a vivir —explicó Lestrade cuando Sherlock se hubo marchado.

—¿Hubo un tercer disparo? —preguntó confuso.

Lestrade asintió.

—El tercer disparo lo hizo Sally Donnovan contra Anderson —explicó.

—¿Y que le pasó…?

—La bala fue a parar a una de las vertebras, la fracturó y se provocó una comprensión medular. Se quedó parapléjico —contó Lestrade —. Es irreversible.

Mycroft tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Lestrade negó con la cabeza.

—Tu hermano se alegra de lo sucedido, le parece un buen castigo pero creo que si te hubiera pasado algo le hubiese matado a golpes… —murmuró.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—No estoy seguro de eso… —susurró.

—Oh, porque no le viste… Aunque no os demostréis cariño en público te lo tiene Mycroft. Tu hermano te tiene que querer —murmuró —. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué parecéis que os odiáis tanto…?

Mycroft rotó los ojos y la vista a las sábanas del hospital.

—El carácter que tenía mi hermano era diferente al de los demás niños y yo era el único que le comprendía… Nuestros padres nunca le prestaron la atención requerida así que para Sherlock solo estaba yo. Yo me iba con él al jardín y le vigilaba, jugaba al ajedrez, le leía por las noches… Pero cuando me fui a la universidad, le dejé solo y Sherlock siempre me odió por ello. Me rogó de que no me fuera tan lejos y no le hice caso y… Bueno. —explicó con dificultad.

Lestrade le miró sorprendido y le apretó la mano, ¿cuándo diantres se la había agarrado?

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Mycroft suspiró.

—No importa. Ahora que tengo mas años comprendí como se debió de sentir Sherlock y… Tuvo que ser muy doloroso. Sé que me tiene algo de aprecio, a su manera… Pero el ser tan impersonales nos viene desde siempre.

Lestrade asintió y se quedó en silencio, observándole. Unas dos horas después, Sherlock llegó a la habitación comiéndose un bollo de crema. Poco después lo hizo una enfermera que venía para curarle y asearle.

—Nosotros nos vamos a interrogar a Anderson, volveremos en cuanto acabemos, ¿vale? —le dijo a Mycroft.

El hombre asintió y se despidió. Lestrade salió con Sherlock de la habitación y fueron a la más apartada del pasillo. Allí había un policía vigilando la puerta.

—Eso es inútil —comentó Sherlock mientras dejaba que el policía le registrara.

—Aunque Anderson no pueda ir muy lejos, cualquier precaución es poca —dijo Lestrade.

Cuando hubieron acabado de registrarle, tomaron aire.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Lestrade a Sherlock.

El detective asintió y entró primero seguido del inspector. Anderson se encontraba mirando el techo, tumbado en la cama y esposado a esta. Sally estaba sentada en un rincón mirándole. La mujer estaba mas pálida de lo habitual y tenía claros indicios de haber estado llorando.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —le preguntó Lestrade.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Anderson les miró y sonrió.

—Gracias Sherlock por honrarme con tu presencia —le dijo.

—Cállate imbécil —murmuró sacando una grabadora de su bolsillo y accionándola.

Lestrade le leyó sus derechos y, al ver que Anderson volvía a negarse a tener un abogado presente, hizo la primera pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Anderson miró a Sherlock y sonrió.

—Por Sherlock —respondió —. Todo esto es por culpa de Sherlock.

—¿Por mi? ¿A santo de que me echas la culpa? —preguntó el detective sorprendido.

—Estaba harto de que me llamaras imbécil —respondió.

—Has matado a gente, ¿acaso no lo eres?

—¡SOY FORENSE! —gritó Anderson —. He estudiado una carrera, me he licenciado y ejercí la profesión que quise ejercer. Nunca he sido un investigador policial pero me formé para ello cuando acabé mis prácticas. Puede que no sea tan listo como tú pero no hay razón para que me hayas despreciado como lo has hecho.

—Desprecio a todo el mundo.

—No a todos de la misma manera que a mi. Me has llamado imbécil, gilipollas, que debería de estar repartiendo periódicos pues sería lo más apropiado para mí. Me has dicho que no debería de estar permitido que me reprodujera dado que el mundo no necesitaba más gente inútil. Te has olvidado de que tengo una carrera, un trabajo estable y un buen sueldo. Tengo una buena esposa que no entiende porque todos los días llego como si trabajara en el infierno. ¿A caso sabes la depresión que me has provocado?

Sherlock entornó los ojos.

—¿Y por eso has matado a tanta gente? —preguntó Lestrade.

—Un caso que ni el mismo Sherlock Holmes pudiera resolver. Quería demostrar que no era lo inútil que él decía que era —murmuró Anderson.

—Pues lo has logrado —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Por qué tantas muertes? —preguntó Lestrade.

—Porque no me descubríais… Porque quería ver la cara de Sherlock al saber que era yo.

—¿Por qué me amenazaste a mi?

—Pensé que contra más cerca de Sherlock pasara, mayor oportunidad tendría.

—¿Por qué mataste a esas parejas? ¿Por qué no te paraste y viniste a por mí?

—Cuando matas a tanta gente… Lo necesitas, es como una adicción —respondió Anderson mirándose las piernas.

—¿Y por qué mataste a un niño de siete años? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Eso fue un error… Maté al padre creyendo que iba solo, luego el niño apareció y fue… Fue irremediable. No me gustó y… Y por eso me entregué. Pero te disparé porque tenía que cumplir mi amenaza, me vi obligado a cumplir mi amenaza.

—Se te culpará también por el intento de asesinato de Mycroft Holmes —le contó Lestrade.

Anderson solo se encogió de hombros. Sally se acercó a él y tras darle una bofetada fue la primera en salir de la habitación, luego lo hizo Sherlock y luego Lestrade.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Ganas de pegar a Anderson? Uf... Un poco, pero a mi me pareció un poco razonable. Estaba hasta las narices de Sherlock pues el pobre... En vez de pagarla con él lo pagó con los demás... No matarme... Bien, como habréis visto a partir de ahora habrá mucho Mystrade, bueno me refiero a que me centraré más en la pareja.**

**Como me han advertido, la historia es un poco AU ya que no se concuerda con lo que sucedió en la serie (con el tema de Anderson y tal...) siento no haber avisado antes.**

**Y dedico esto de nuevo a Amaranta, porque me hizo quitar las partes demasiado dulzonas que no pegaban nada. **

**Por cada rew recibido a Anderson le daran una bofetada. Sean amables :D**


	6. 06 La señora Holmes

**Capítulo 06**

**- La señora Holmes -**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y el teléfono móvil de Mycroft llevaba quince minutos vibrando. El hombre estaba dormido y Lestrade, contemplaba ese el teléfono deseándole todo tipo de maldades a aquel que estuviera llamando.

No podía dormir por varias razones, una de ellas era ese maldito teléfono. La segunda era que la respiración de Mycroft había disminuido mucho y a pesar de que el hombre estuviera conectado al respirador, le aterraba dormirse y que se muriera mientras dormía. Y la tercera era lo que había estado hablando con él.

Se sentía completamente confundido, no sabía si estaba listo aún para tener una relación con alguien pero las palabras habían salido de su boca y ahora solo podía meditarlas.

Mycroft Holmes era un hombre bastante importante para el gobierno británico y él solo un inspector de policía. Veía la diferencia tan grande que le daba un poco de vergüenza. Quizás no estaba la altura.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo para intentar dormir un par de horas, pero el móvil sonó de nuevo haciéndole abrir los ojos y mirar al aparato con odio. Sin pensárselo lo cogió, lo descolgó y salió al pasillo.

—¡Quien sea! —gruñó —. Deje de llamar, hay personas que intentan dormir. ¡Soy inspector de policía y podría detenerle por hacer esto!

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea hasta que la voz de una mujer hizo que Lestrade se avergonzara al máximo.

—Soy la señora Holmes, la madre de Mycroft. Usted debe de ser el Inspector Lestrade.

Lestrade se quedó en silencio, sin saber que responder.

—¿Señor Lestrade? ¿Sigue ahí? —preguntó la mujer confusa.

—L-Lo siento señora Holmes… Eh… Si. Esto aquí yo… Discúlpeme por… La contestación.

—Sé que es demasiado tarde, lo siento, pero acabo de ser informada de lo ocurrido —dijo molesta —. ¿Mycroft está bien? ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Si señora Holmes. Su respiración ha disminuido debido a un problema con los puntos de la herida pero los médicos dicen que se recuperará favorablemente. Tendrá que pasarse varios días en la UCI para estar completamente seguros.

—Gracias, mañana pasaré a verle. A las nueve —informó la mujer.

Lestrade tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Si señora, no se preocupe.

Cuando la mujer colgó, Lestrade se despegó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró. Tragó saliva. Para la próxima miraría quien era antes de contestar. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y tomó aire. Regresó a la habitación y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, se recostó en ella y observó a Mycroft durante unos segundos antes de quedarse dormido. Cuatro horas más tarde despertó sobresaltado al sentir una mano sobre su frente.

Enfocó a la persona que le había tocado. Era una enfermera muy joven, pálida de piel y una mata de cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a la cintura. Le miraba preocupada.

—Señor Lestrade —le dijo —. Tiene fiebre. Debería de ir a urgencias para que le hicieran una revisión y le recetaran algo.

Lestrade miró instintivamente a Mycroft para ver si lo había escuchado, pero el hombre seguía dormido.

—Me encuentro bien —le dijo a la enfermera —. Solo un poco cansado.

—Señor, está rojo por la fiebre. Dado la herida que sufrió lo mejor es ir a urgencias para que le hagan una revisión y le receten los medicamentos necesarios. Yo me quedaré con su novio, no se preocupe.

Lestrade tosió incómodo.

—No es mi novio —murmuró mientras se levantaba.

—Lamento la confusión —dijo la chica algo sonrojada —. Me quedaré con su amigo para revisarle la herida, puede irse tranquilo.

Lestrade asintió brevemente y salió de la habitación. Cogió el ascensor y se dirigió a la planta de urgencias. Tras media hora de espera, fue atendido por un médico que le dijo que los puntos se habían infectado un poco, así que tras ponerle anestesia local lo volvió a coser y le inyectó algo para el dolor y la fiebre. Además de darle unas recetas.

—¿Le pido un taxi señor? —le preguntó el médico —. Estará mareado y desorientado unas horas, sería conveniente que fuera a casa a descansar.

—Eh… No, tengo un amigo en el hospital… Iré a su habitación —murmuró.

—Señor, las sillas del hospital son muy incómodas. Estoy casi seguro de que su amigo podrá pasar varias horas sin su compañía. Debería marcharse a casa…

—No —dijo rotundamente Lestrade —. Voy a subir a la habitación —dijo y salió precipitadamente de la sala de urgencias.

Cuando estuvo frente al ascensor, se tuvo que sujetar a la pared. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y el mundo no estaba por la labor de pararse. Unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y al elevar la cabeza se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock.

—Lestrade, ¿te encuentras bien?

El inspector enarcó una ceja y asintió.

—Me han dado un medicamento para la fiebre… La herida estaba algo infectada… —explicó aleatoriamente.

—Te han mandado a tu casa a descansar, ¿no?

Lestrade asintió vagamente.

—Pero iba a subir a la habitación de tu hermano —le dijo.

—No. Irás a casa.

—No Sherlock, tu hermano no se va a quedar sólo.

—Oh. No estará solo —le dijo —. Madre, sube a la cuarta planta, al fondo a la izquierda nada más salir del ascensor. Yo tengo que llevar a Lestrade a casa.

El inspector movió los ojos hacia una mujer mayor que estaba al lado de Sherlock. La mujer se parecía asombrosamente a Mycroft salvo que tenía unos ojos tan claros que podía paralizar a cualquiera que mirara.

—Está bien Sherlock —le dijo la mujer y entró en el ascensor.

Sherlock cogió de la muñeca a Lestrade y tiró de él hacia el lado contrario. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba montado en un taxi con el detective a su derecha.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan servicial? —murmuró antes de apoyar la frente contra el frío cristal para que le aliviara un poco.

—No lo hago por ti, desde luego. No me apetecía estar encerrado en la misma habitación con Mycroft y con mi madre.

Lestrade rio con ironía.

—Ya decía yo —murmuró.

No volvieron a hablar el resto del camino, aunque Sherlock tuvo la decencia de pagar él el taxi y ayudarle a subir a su piso. Sherlock le guio hasta su dormitorio y le empujó con suavidad en la cama. Lestrade se durmió en seguida. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar en que no estaba en su casa desde los disparos.

Despertó horas más tarde y oyó a alguien trastear en el salón, por un momento pensó que podía ser un maleante, pero recordó lo sucedido horas atrás y suspiró. ¿Era necesario que Sherlock se quedara en casa? Sin duda estaba usándole demasiado como excusa para no estar con su madre.

Se levantó y se estiró dejando que su espalda crujiera y que sus músculos se estiraran. Luego fue al salón y observó a Sherlock, sentado en el sofá observando una revista pornográfica donde había fotos de hombres con generosos atributos.

En otro momento se hubiera escandalizado, pero estaba tan cansando y Sherlock había averiguado tantas cosas de él que en ese momento le daba igual.

—Curioso —comentó Sherlock en voz alta.

Lestrade arrastró los pies hacia la cocina.

—¿Te gusta lo que estás viendo Sherlock? —preguntó.

—En absoluto —respondió este —. Solo siento curiosidad por tus gustos hacia otras personas. Son bastante variados. Pareces tener una clara preferencia por las mujeres pelirrojas, al parecer pelirrojas naturales… —comentó señalando a varias revistas que había sobre la mesa —. Pero luego hombres te gustan de todo tipo… Altos, bajos, con vello, sin vello. Jóvenes, maduros…

Lestrade se encogió de hombros y empezó a hacerse un té.

—Siempre me gusta cambiar mis temas de masturbación —le soltó.

—Ya lo veo… —murmuró Sherlock girando la revista para ver el póster central —. Viendo todo esto, creo que te gustará mi hermano. Comparte características físicas con muchos de los hombres aquí presentes —comentó.

Lestrade ignoró aquel comentario.

—¿Tú con que te masturbas Sherlock? —preguntó al regresar al salón con un café en una mano y una magdalena ya mordida apoyada en la mano herida.

Sherlock dejó la revista de lado y se le quedó mirando. Lestrade, que no esperaba una respuesta, se sentó en el sofá y puso el televisor. Sherlock lo miró con curiosidad unos segundos, pero agitó la cabeza y regresó a la revista.

—¿Tu hermano estará bien con tu madre? —preguntó Greg.

—Sí Mycroft está consciente, sí. Se llevan fenomenal —gruñó Sherlock.

—¿Resentimientos con mamá? —bromeó Greg.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza, lanzó la revista sobre la mesa y se levantó nervioso.

—Por lo que me ha comentado, le cogiste el teléfono y comenzaste a gritarle —le dijo Sherlock.

—No sabía quien era, pensé que era alguien del trabajo molestando —se excusó Greg —. Si cuando llegue sigue allí, le pediré disculpas.

Sherlock abrió uno de los cajones del mueble y cogió de allí un libro sobre química que Lestrade guardaba, luego abrió otro y sacó su cuaderno y su bolígrafo para las notas.

—Parece que te conoces bastante bien mi casa —comentó Lestrade.

—Oh, es que desde el incidente vivo aquí —se sinceró Sherlock.

Lestrade levantó la cabeza confundido.

—Perdona, ¿¡qué!?

—¿Estás sordo? Desde el incidente vivo en tu casa. Como sabía que no estarías aquí dado que eres demasiado leal para separarte de la cama de mi hermano, me pareció oportuno usar tu casa para tener un sitio donde dormir.

—¿¡Y se puede saber por qué vives en mi casa!? —preguntó Lestrade mirando alrededor a ver si encontraba alguna prueba.

—Tengo mis cosas en la habitación invitados donde nunca entras.

—Eso no explica porque vives en mi casa.

—Resulta, que el día que os dispararon, me encontraba en mi casa haciendo un experimento. Cuando recibí la llamada salí precipitadamente para saber con exactitud que había pasado ya que Donnovan no paraba de llorar. Me dejé el fuego del experimento puesto, este al sobrecalentarse explotó e incendió la cocina —explicó como si tal cosa —. No hubo ni víctimas ni daños personales, solo se quemó la cocina pero el casero me echó así que no tenía donde vivir.

Lestrade se levantó pesadamente del asiento y fue a su habitación a vestirse. Cuando salió miró fijamente a Sherlock.

—Vamos al hospital.

—No piens…

—Sherlock Holmes, estás viviendo en mi casa sin haberme pedido permiso así que cogerás las llaves de mi coche y me llevarás al hospital a ver a tu hermano. Y te quedarás allí hasta que a mi me de la gana —le espetó Lestrade antes de lanzarle las llaves del coche —. Eso o te vas a vivir con tu hermano o tu madre.

Sherlock cogió las llaves del coche al vuelo y salió de la casa completamente indignado. Lestrade rio en voz baja y le siguió. Un rato más tarde llegaron al hospital.

Al subir a la habitación, vieron como la señora Holmes le daba un beso en la frente a Mycroft (que estaba despierto) y se encaminaba para salir de allí.

—Hombre Sherlock, que alegría que te hayas dignado a venir pensaba que tendría que ir a la estación sola —le dijo.

—He venido a llevarla madre —murmuró Sherlock mientras la miraba.

La mujer salió de la habitación y se quedó frente a Lestrade.

—Lo siento señora Holmes, por como respondí ante su llamada. De verdad que lo siento.

—Tranquilo —le dijo.

Se quedó observándole en silencio, examinándole el rostro, el brazo herido. Regresó de nuevo la vista a los ojos de Lestrade y el hombre pensó que tarde o temprano le haría explotar porque esa mirada era demasiado fría y calculadora.

—Vamos madre —murmuró Sherlock cogiéndola del brazo.

—Deberías de alejarte de los Holmes —le dijo —. No puedo tolerar que le hagas daño de nuevo a mi hijo.

Lestrade enarcó una ceja y la observó irse. Luego entró en la habitación de Mycroft y se acercó a su cama.

—¿Eso a que ha venido? —preguntó.

Mycroft rodó los ojos.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero a pesar de que mi familia sepa de mis preferencias sexuales desde que cumplí los 18 mi madre sigue queriendo que forme un bonito y perfecto matrimonio con una mujer de clase alta —explicó.

Lestrade le miró y suspiró. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Bueno. Pues lo siento Mycroft pero no voy a permitir eso —le dijo al oído antes de mirarle con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Si tardo lo siento mucho pero... Los momentos de inspiración llegan cuando llegan :( ¡Espero que lo estén disfrutando! ¡Dejen sus comentarios! ¡Se agradecen!**


	7. 07 Conociéndose

**Capítulo 07**

**- Conociéndose -**

_Apenas había luz en la habitación, pero no les hacía falta. Los sentidos eran innecesarios para lo que estaban haciendo. Los labios de Lestrade recorrían la piel de Mycroft desde la oreja hasta el cuello y cuando llegaba al hombro lo mordía con suavidad. Estaba colocado sobre la espalda de Mycroft y este se dejaba hacer. La mano de Lestrade acarició el torso de Mycroft, cuando llegó a su miembro semi-erecto, lo rodeó con la mano derecha y comenzó a masajearlo para terminar de endurecerlo. Mycroft gimió y se arqueó hacia delante._

Mycroft abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojó. Examinó la habitación, era diferente a la que estaba y lo recordó. Esa noche lo habían subido a planta ya que estaba fuera de peligro. Tan solo habían pasado dos días después de la visita de su madre.

Miró nervioso a su izquierda esperando encontrar a Lestrade dormido, pero el inspector no estaba. En su lugar estaba Sherlock, que le miraba por encima de una revista de biología.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Si. Estoy bien —murmuró Mycroft mientras colocaba la sábana para que no se le notara la erección —. Me sorprende que estés aquí.

Sherlock, que se había escondido de nuevo tras la revista, se encogió de hombros.

—Lestrade me pidió que me quedara mientras él iba a ducharse dijo que traería el desayuno para ambos ya que probablemente no te guste la comida de hospital —le dijo.

Mycroft asintió.

—¿Me das mi teléfono? —preguntó.

Sherlock cerró la revista y le sonrió de una manera que le inquietó.

—Te daré algo mejor —dijo mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete de pañuelos del papel.

El rostro de Mycroft pasó de pálido a un rojo parecido al de los tomates. No dijo nada, solo miró con furia a su hermano. Sherlock puso los pañuelos sobre la mano abierta de Mycroft y este solo supo que apretarlos para intentar hacerlos desaparecer.

—Te dejo a solas —le dijo Sherlock divertido —. Pásatelo bien.

Mycroft solo gruñó a modo de respuesta observando como Sherlock echaba la cortina alrededor de su cama, abría la puerta y luego la cerraba tras salir por ella.

—Gilipollas —masculló para si cuando su hermano se hubo ido.

Sherlock se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo y siguió leyendo su revista. Una enfermera fue a entrar pero Sherlock la detuvo agarrándole con suavidad la mano.

—Sigue durmiendo, pasó una mala noche, por favor no le despierte —le pidió con voz suave.

La mujer sonrió.

—De acuerdo señor Holmes, volveré en una hora —le dijo la mujer antes de irse.

Mycroft suspiró aliviado dentro de la habitación, luego miró los pañuelos. Podía esperar a que se bajara pero estaba tan excitado y hacía tanto que no tenía tiempo para eso que… Bueno, al menos sabía que Sherlock no se iba a regodear en ello.

Bajó la sábana y se subió el pijama del hospital lo suficiente para que no se manchara por accidente.

—Vaya —murmuró Mycroft.

Su miembro completamente erecto cosa que hacía que fuera muy evidente su estado. Unas gotas pre-seminales salían de la punta. Mycroft se lamió el labio y bajó la mano acariciando su abdomen, despeinando su vello púbico y acariciando con cuidado su miembro.

Cuando llegó a la punta, pasó los dedos por ella y luego lo agarró con firmeza. Bajó la mano suavemente extendiendo todo el líquido usándolo de lubricante. Cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. La imagen de Lestrade completamente desnudo se materializó ante él. Siempre se lo había imaginado con una capa de vello cubriéndole todo el torso, no excesivo pero el suficiente para que se notara. Sería delgado, solo un poco debido a la manera irregular que comía en el trabajo pero resaltaría sus músculos conseguidos a bases de ejercer su profesión.

Sabía que tenía una cicatriz bajo el pezón derecho tras una puñalada (nada peligrosa) en sus primeros días como policía. También sabía que tenía otra cicatriz en la pierna de una bala perdida en un tiroteo dos años atrás.

Lestrade se estaba masturbando y Mycroft seguía el ritmo. El político movía la mano rápidamente por su miembro, apretando allá donde más le gustaba, mordiéndose los labios para que ningún otro sonido saliera de su boca.

Cuando notó que iba a venirse, tanteó la zona buscando el paquete de pañuelos, lo abrió y sacó uno. Envolvió el glande con él y tras unos movimientos leves con sus caderas se corrió. No gimió, pero soltó todo el aire que aguantó en su interior, tanto que Sherlock lo escuchó desde fuera y solo supo negar con la cabeza.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad. Mycroft tosió y limpió un poco su miembro para que no se notara húmedo, luego se colocó el pijama y subió la sábana. Encanastó el pañuelo manchado en la papelera y se acomodó.

—Adelante —murmuró.

La puerta se abrió y oyó unos pasos.

—¿Mycroft? —preguntó Lestrade desde el otro lado de las cortinas.

El político se puso rojo como un tomate. Bien no se esperaba que fuera él. Tomó aire varias veces.

—¿Vuelvo luego o…? —murmuró Lestrade.

—No, no —dijo apresuradamente Mycroft abanicándose con una mano —. Sherlock debió de cerrar las cortinas cuando salió y yo no alcanzo a abrirlas. Me desperté hace poco.

Escuchó un suspiro de alivio por parte del inspector, luego las cortinas se corrieron.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó Lestrade sonriendo.

Tenía el pelo aún mojado por haberse duchado. Llevaba una camiseta de color gris oscuro con un estampado relacionado con los Sex Pistols que le quedaba un poco ancha, una chaqueta de cuero negra y roja y unos vaqueros azul oscuro que le quedaban bastante ajustados.

—He traído el desayuno —murmuró Lestrade alzando la bolsa algo cohibido al notar la mirada de Mycroft recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

—Gracias —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa, se echó un poco hacia la izquierda para dejar que Lestrade se sentara a su lado —. ¿Qué has traído? —preguntó.

Lestrade dejó la bolsa sobre la mesita de noche, la acercó a la cama y extrajo la tabla que le serviría como mesa improvisada. Luego se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacar cosas.

—He traído dos cafés. Solo y con dos de azúcar para ti y con leche y sacarina para mí —comentó —. Y he traído dulces, lo mismo que nos pedimos en aquella cafetería.

—¿Quién te dijo que me gustaba el café así? —preguntó Mycroft sorprendido mientras lo cogía y le quitaba la tapa.

—Sherlock —se limitó a responder Lestrade mientras abría la cajita con los dulces y la dejaba en la mesa, luego quitó la bolsa del medio.

—¿Puedo saber por qué Sherlock está siendo tan amable? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

Lestrade se rio.

—A lo mejor solo es porque quiere tenerme de cuñado. Quizás así le deje entrometerse en todos los casos —dijo Lestrade divertido.

Mycroft también se rio aunque no se terminó de creer esa respuesta. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Lestrade fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Te gusta algún deporte? —preguntó.

Mycroft se tensó ligeramente. Empezaban las preguntas sobre sí mismo o asuntos personales. Le tenía miedo por dos razones, la primera y la más obvia era porque no quería hablar de sus asuntos privados con nadie. La segunda era que temía que, al no tener los mismos intereses que Lestrade, este pudiera rechazarle.

—Me gusta el criquet —dijo Mycroft en voz baja —. El polo, el póker… El ajedrez, aunque no se si eso se considera un deporte —bromeó.

Lestrade le sonrió, se lo esperaba.

—¿Eres bueno jugando a esos deportes? —preguntó antes de meterse un dulce en la boca.

—Los únicos que he practicado han sido el póker y el ajedrez. El criquet lo practiqué un tiempo cando era niño —explicó.

—¿Y eres bueno?

—Sí —respondió Mycroft —. O sea, aunque esté mal decirlo pero soy bastante bueno en ambos.

—¿Y en el criquet? —preguntó Lestrade sonriéndole.

Mycroft se le quedó mirando. Dios, podría quedarse mirando esa sonrisa horas…

—No demasiado. Además, odiaba la ropa que había que ponerse…

Lestrade empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Cierto… Es un poco curiosa —dijo divertido.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿Y a ti que deportes te gustan?

—Me gusta mucho el fútbol. Y el rugby —explicó Lestrade —. También sigo el boxeo y, algunas veces, la NBA.

—¿Eres bueno en el fútbol? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Soy muy bueno —se sinceró el policía.

—Que modesto —ironizó Mycroft divertido.

Lestrade sonrió.

—Llevo jugando al fútbol desde que tengo memoria y después de tantos años, he cogido mucha práctica.

—¿Por qué no te hiciste profesional? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Siempre quise ser policía, era algo que sabía que me… Llenaría más espiritualmente —le dijo —. El fútbol lo dejé como un hobbie. Antes formaba parte de una liga urbana, ahora solo quedo con unos cuantos amigos y jugamos varios partidos —explicó.

—Algún día me gustaría verte jugar —le dijo Mycroft.

—Cuando quieras. Aunque si quieres pasar desapercibido deberías de ir con ropa cómoda —dijo Lestrade divertido.

Mycroft se sonrojó y miró a otro lugar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Greg terminándose el café.

—Lo que quieras —respondió Mycroft volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia él, dejó el vaso vacío de café sobre la mesita y se comió su último dulce.

—¿Cuánto haces que no sales con alguien?

—Seis años… —murmuró Mycroft avergonzado.

—Demasiado trabajo, ¿no? —preguntó Lestrade.

—Podría decirse así. La falta de tiempo y la falta de ganas —dijo Mycroft moviendo las manos nerviosas por su estómago.

Elevó una mano al pecho para rascarse la herida, pero Greg se la cogió y la volvió a dejar sobre el vientre. No quitó la suya de encima.

—No te toques la herida —le pidió —. ¿Has tenido alguna relación esporádica o…?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó a Greg —. O sea, me dijiste que estabas curtido en temas de chicos pero no se nada más al respecto.

Greg sonrió de medio lado, soltó la mano de Mycroft y se acarició la barbilla.

—Salí con varios chicos cuando era adolescente —explicó —. Compañeros de clase del instituto. Tuve una relación de dos años con otro antes de conocer a mi ex mujer. Después de divorciarme he tenido tres encuentros esporádicos, hombres que conocí en un bar y eso —respondió.

—Entonces tienes experiencia —le dijo Mycroft sin pensar.

Lestrade se rio y Mycroft volvió a quedar hipnotizado.

—Si Mycroft, tengo mucha experiencia. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Lestrade continuó riéndose y Mycroft le siguió la risa. No había de que avergonzarse, el inspector le daba tal seguridad que Mycroft sabía que no había nada de que avergonzarse.

Unos toques a la puerta le interrumpieron. Lestrade guardó precipitadamente las sobras del desayuno en la bolsa y mientras el médico le entraba.

—Hola Mycroft —saludó.

—Hola Doctor, ¿podré irme ya a mi casa? —preguntó impaciente.

El médico revisó los informes.

—Antes voy a comprobar su estado, si me disculpa… —le dijo a Lestrade.

Este se apartó inmediatamente y se colocó frente a la cama.

—¿Sabes donde está mi móvil? —preguntó Mycroft mientras el médico se colocaba el estetoscopio.

Lestrade se lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón.

—Ni se te ocurra enfadarte, si te lo hubiera dejado estarías enganchado a dando órdenes. En el trabajo saben lo ocurrido y te dan todo el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte.

Mycroft se sintió molesto, aunque no comentó nada. El médico lo auscultó y comprobó que la cicatrización era correcta. Anotó algo en su informe.

—Le daré el alta con la condición de que descanse en casa —le dijo mientras firmaba los papales —. Tiene que descansar y usted —dijo volviéndose a Lestrade —. Asegúrese de que no trabaja, ni sale de casa. Sin todos los analgésicos estará más dolorido de lo que lo está ahora, así que vigílelo.

Lestrade asintió y recibió los papeles del alta.

—Me voy a casa —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

Lestrade rio y asintió animado.

—Ya era hora.

* * *

**Disculpen mi tardanza, pero estoy liada con otra historia y... Se me van los momentos de inspiración. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! De nuevo, quiero agradecérselo todo a Amaranta. ¡Chica! ¡Gracias por tus bendiciones! Y siento mucho si soy una pesada enviándote cachos de la historia, pero es que voy a un ritmo de caracol. ¡Te debo un montón! ¡Gracias!**


	8. 08 El beso

**Capítulo 08 **

**- El beso -**

Horas después de recibir el alta, se pusieron rumbo a casa de Mycroft. Lestrade le acompañó, el médico le dijo que debería de quedarse al cuidado de alguien al menos una semana y se había proclamado como dicho "alguien".

Bueno, en realidad Lestrade pensó primero en Sherlock puesto que no quería incomodar a Mycroft, pero por mucho que Sherlock viviera en su casa sabía que no habría manera de convencerle para que se quedara todo el día y toda la noche en la misma casa con su hermano.

Mycroft le dijo que podía quedarse él, que seguramente sería mejor idea y Lestrade no lo contradijo.

—Hay un problema —comentó Mycroft cuando llegaron a su casa y había abierto la puerta.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Lestrade entrando tras él.

—Solo tengo un dormitorio.

Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—No sé porque no me sorprende —dijo divertido.

—Bueno, nunca espero que alguien se quede en casa así que…

—No tienes por qué explicarte, unos cuantos días más en el sofá no me harán daño —le dijo Lestrade mientras hacia el salón.

—Tengo servicio doméstico, suele venir tres horas por la mañana cuatro días en semana —explicó Mycroft.

—¿Y quién cocina? —preguntó Lestrade volviéndose hacia el político.

El hombre sonrió incómodo.

—Como en el trabajo, desayuno allí y no suelo cenar —explicó —. Así que… No cocina nadie… Alguna ensalada me he hecho pero…

—Yo cocinaré… No soy un experto pero al menos lo que hago sabe bien —dijo Lestrade sonriendo

—Hombre de algo habrás tenido que sobrevivir el tiempo que has estado divorciado… —le dijo Mycroft.

—Pues para ser sincero he sobrevivido a base de comida precocinada, cosas de los restaurantes y deporte… —dijo Lestrade mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello.

—Ven, te enseñaré la casa.

Lestrade pudo observar que la casa de Mycroft no era tan grande como se había imaginado. Aunque si había acertado en algo, todos los muebles eran de madera oscura, los sillones de color negro y en el despacho, Mycroft tenía una extensa cantidad de libros. Además, todos de ellos ordenados alfabéticamente.

Ese día, Mycroft se fue pronto a dormir tras tomar una pequeña cena que le hizo Lestrade. Estaba demasiado cansado a causa del dolor que le estaba provocando la falta de analgésicos, además los pulmones habían comenzado a dolerle cada vez que respiraba.

Durante los días siguientes, actuaron igual. Lestrade dormía en casa de Mycroft, al despertar le dejaba el desayuno preparado y se iba a su casa a vestirse, desayunar y a vigiar a Sherlock. El detective no solía preguntar por la estancia pero le sugirió que podía llevarse ropa para cambiarse a casa de su hermano.

"No. Si no cuando vuelva no tengo casa" le había respondido Lestrade muy serio.

Lestrade se había recuperado bastante bien del hombro, pero el sofá le estaba dejando la espalda echa polvo. Sobretodo contando que no dormía en un lugar desde hace bastante tiempo. No se quejó, porque quería permanecer cuidando a Mycroft ya que lo había prometido a los médicos, pero el político se había dado cuenta así que un día durante la cena decidió comentárselo.

—Llevas cuatro días durmiendo en el sofá… —le dijo Mycroft.

El inspector se encogió de hombros y cogió un poco más de ensalada.

—No importa. Se está bien. Además no está tan lejos de tu habitación, así puedo escuchar si pasa algo —le dijo.

—Y ahora me dirás que no tienes dolores de espalda o contracturas… —comentó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

—Si que las tengo, pero no es importante…

—Podrías dormir en mi cama —murmuró Mycroft.

Lestrade se quedó mirándole fijamente mientras masticaba. Luego le dio un trago a la cerveza.

—En el sofá estoy bien, créeme —le dijo.

—No mientas —le dijo Mycroft —. Te has pasado todo el tiempo del hospital durmiendo en esa silla tan incómoda, y no digo que el sofá sea incómodo pero obviamente no puede competir con una cama.

—Estoy bien, en serio.

—Entonces yo dormiré en el sofá —dijo Mycroft apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirándole.

—Ni de coña —dijo Lestrade sorprendido —. No vas a dormir en el sofá. Ese sitio es mío.

—Lestrade, no va a pasar nada. Podemos dormir en la misma cama, es bastante grande y cabemos de sobra sin que pase nada raro. No tienes por qué preocuparte —le dijo.

El inspector suspiró, necesitaba dormir en un colchón lo sabía, pero veía demasiado pronto dormir con Mycroft, aunque supiera que no iba a pasar nada.

—Solo vamos a probarlo, ¿vale? Si te sientes incómodo puedes regresar al sofá —murmuró Mycroft.

Lestrade asintió vagamente.

—Vale. Está bien —dijo —. Espero que no ronques —bromeó.

Mycroft sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Cuando acabaron de cenar Lestrade se levantó para dejar todas las cosas en la cocina, Mycroft tenía servicio doméstico pero este no llegaría hasta la mañana y obviamente no iba a dejar las cosas ahí.

Comieron el postre sentados en el sofá mientras miraban fútbol por la tele. Más tarde, se fueron a dormir.

Lestrade se fue al baño a ponerse el pijama, para darse privacidad así mismo y a Mycroft para que se pusiera el suyo. Se lavó los dientes y salió del baño. Mycroft estaba sentado en la cama, en el lado derecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en los muslos. No solo era la presencia de Lestrade lo que le estaba desconcentrando, era el mero hecho de tener a alguien con quien compartir la cama.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Greg.

La voz le hizo abrir los ojos y sonrió.

—Perfectamente —dijo —. ¿Tú como te encuentras del brazo?

Lestrade lo movió un poco.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar —dijo divertido.

Mycroft sonrió, ¿cómo se la apañaba Greg para que todo aquello que llevara puesto le hiciera parecer sexy? Los pijamas no lo eran tanto, y sobretodo uno hecho a base de un pantalón viejo y una camiseta algo anticuada del Hard Rock Café.

—Bueno, si me disculpas yo me… Voy a tumbar —comentó Lestrade moviéndose hacia el otro lado.

Mycroft asintió, se metió bajo las sábanas y se tumbó. Greg le imitó, salvo que en cuanto su cuerpo hizo contacto con el colchón tan cómodo y con la almohada se quedó completamente dormido.

El político sonrió divertido, nunca se equivocaba. Lestrade necesitaba dormir cómodamente y aquella rapidez acababa de demostrárselo. Se estiró brevemente y cerró los ojos, no tardó mucho más en dormirse, el dolor (aunque no muy grave) lo agotaba.

Durante la noche, Mycroft se movió en la cama acercándose a Lestrade, lo hizo de manera inconsciente pero era algo que solía hacer. Solía moverse para buscar a alguien más en la cama, cuando no encontraba a nadie se despertaba frustrado y se volvía al lado contrario.

Pero esta vez, cuando se acercó al centro de la cama y rozó el cuerpo de Lestrade, se abrazó a él. Suspiró feliz en sueños y acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho. El inspector, pasó una mano por la espalda de Mycroft y lo atrajo hacia sí inconscientemente. Fue cuando Mycroft abrió los ojos.

Alzó las cejas sorprendido y su primer pensamiento fue apartarse, pero estaba tan cómodo allí que… Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Lestrade y sonrió. Sería el primero en levantarse, como siempre, y entonces podría apartarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Lestrade nunca se daría cuenta que había dormido abrazado a él.

Pero se equivocó. Cuando abrió los ojos seguía en la misma postura en la que se había dormido, alzó los ojos para comprobar el estado de Lestrade y vio como el hombre le miraba. Parecía llevar despierto mucho más tiempo que él, pero no se había molestado en cambiar la postura.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisa.

Mycroft se sonrojó y se incorporó.

—Lo… Lo siento —murmuró.

Lestrade no perdió la sonrisa, colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Mycroft y se aproximó a él.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —le dijo antes de besarle.

Lestrade llevaba queriendo hacer eso varios días, de manera inesperada pero una voz interior se lo impedía. Adoraba a Mycroft, eso era cierto. Le gustaba el hecho de que se creyera muy superior, sus formas tan correctas y la mueca de desagrado que hacía cuando las cosas a su alrededor eran demasiado vulgares.

Y Dios sabía que a Lestrade le encantaba ser vulgar y poco correcto cuando nadie podía verlo.

También le encantaba la mirada de Mycroft cuando este le hablaba de algo que le apasionaba como era el fútbol. Esos ojos azules que le prestaban todo el interés posible a algo que probablemente no le interesaba le volvía loco.

El hecho de que no quisiera besarle era porque temía romper la magia, temía que no le gustaba y desencantarse y… Porque si no sentía nada eso le causaría mucho más dolor a Mycroft.

Cuando se levantó y lo vio allí, abrazado a él y con cara de estar en el mismo cielo, pensó que debería de probarlo. Que debería saber si quería seguir con Mycroft de esa manera. Así que lo besó en cuanto este se levantó.

Mycroft abrió los ojos al máximo al notar los labios de Greg sobre los suyos, pero en cuanto fue consciente los cerró y comenzó a responderle. Con calma, siempre con calma, pero respondió a aquel beso como si fuera a ser el ultimo.

Se separaron al rato y se miraron, Lestrade rio y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Buenos días… —murmuró Mycroft mientras notaba como el calor y el color comenzaba a subírsele a la cara.

Lestrade sonrió de medio lado.

—Te prepararé el desayuno, luego iré a mi casa a ducharme y a asegurarme de que tu hermano no le prendió fuego. Creo que cuando llegue tenemos cosas de las que hablar, ¿no crees?

Mycroft suspiró, hacía algunos días que sabía que Sherlock vivía provisionalmente con Lestrade y aunque no le hiciera gracia (porque su hermano era "especial" y no creía que Lestrade pudiera aguantarle) lo dejó pasar porque el policía le había dicho que él mismo le habí apedido que viviera con él hasta que encontrara algo.

—Creo que sí… Que tenemos que hablar de nuevas cosas —dijo al fin el político.

Lestrade se rió salió de la cama y se encerró en el baño para vestirse. Mycroft, se tendió bocarriba en la cama y se acarició los labios con los dedos. Sonrió. Ahora si estaba seguro de que amaba a Lestrade de todas las formas.

El policía al vestirse, hizo como todas las mañanas. Le dejó un buen desayuno, se despidió de él y fue a casa. Abrió la puerta y entró en ella.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó al fijarse en el hombre.

El hombre bajó la revista que estaba leyendo y le miró

—Te he dicho unas veinte veces que no te quedes completamente desnudo cuando estoy apunto de llegar.

Sherlock rio con la cabeza, luego regresó a su lectura. Lestrade bufó y fue al baño resignado. Tomaría una ducha antes de desayunar, lo necesitaba. Unos minutos después de haber entrado al baño, alguien entró en casa con sus propias llaves.

—Lestrade, cariño, lo siento mucho. Yo… Cometí un error, de verdad que no quería…

Una mujer, alta, rubia y de generosas curvas entró en la casa. Sherlock bajó la revista y se puso de pie mirándola con curiosidad. Hacía mucho que no veía a la ex esposa de Lestrade.

—¿¡Y tú quien eres!? —exclamó la mujer casi a gritos al verle —. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Yo soy… —empezó Sherlock.

Lestrade irrumpió en el salón, desnudo y tapándose discretamente con una toalla.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—¡GREG! ¡CON UN HOMBRE! ¡Y EN LA CASA QUE HEMOS COMPARTIDO TANTOS AÑOS!

—Es la misma casa donde tú me pusiste los cuernos cuantas veces quisiste… —comentó distraídamente el policía.

La mujer le miró con gesto ofendido y se fue dando un portazo.

—Deberías de cambiar esa cerradura —comentó Sherlock.

Lestrade siguió mirando la puerta unos segundos más y suspiró.

—No le comentes esto a tu hermano, anda -le pidió.

—Descuida —murmuró Sherlock mientras iba a la cocina a hacerse té.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por los que aún me leen y gracias a los que acaban de empezar! De nuevo, quiero agradecerle esto a Amaranta, que la tengo acosada cada dos por tres enviándole trozos de fics de todo lo que ando escribiendo. ¡Ella se merece un abrazo por aguantarme! **

**¡Esto ya se acaba! Creo que solo habrá un capítulo más y su correspondiente epílogo, ¡así que no queda mucho! ¡Espero que sigan ahí cuando termine y les guste!**

**(Ya era hora de que se besaran, ¿no? XD)**


	9. 09 El final

**Antes de nada, disculparme por tardar tantísimo en poner este capítulo, pero el gnomo que vive en mi cabeza decidió tomarse unas vacaciones inesperada y me dejó algo espesa todo este tiempo. ¡Anuncio que aquí se acaba! Este es el último capítulo en el que todo acaba, ¡y por fin hay sexo! Sí, tardó demasiado pero jolín, es que estos chicos me salieron muy recatados.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y sobretodo a Lurhien por su santa paciencia en leer todo aquello que le enviaba. **

**¡Gracias chica!**

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

**- El final -**

Había estado lloviendo durante todo el día pero pese a ello, Lestrade y sus amigos decidieron mantenerla cita que tenían por la mañana para jugar el fútbol. Hacía mucho que no se veían y un poco de barro no iba aguarles el partido.

—¿Vendrás? —preguntó Greg a Mycroft por la noche.

Ambos estaban en la cocina haciendo la cena, bueno, Mycroft estaba haciendo la cena bajo las indicaciones del policía.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el político sorprendido.

—Claro, además me gustaría presentarte —le dijo Greg apoyando la barbilla en el hombro.

Mycroft siguió cortando el pimiento y asintió.

—Me parece bien pero, ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea? —preguntó.

—Mycroft, llevamos saliendo tres meses. Yo creo que es una buena idea —le dijo Greg besando su cuello.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y unos segundos y sonrió.

—Vale, iré contigo… Siempre he tenido curiosidad de ver como juegas —respondió.

—No te gusta el fútbol —le dijo Lestrade divertido.

—Bueno, pero dijiste que eres tan bueno que… Quiero saber si es verdad.

Lestrade se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse para poner la mesa. Solían quedar juntos y dado que el político aún estaba de baja médica, Lestrade pasaba todo su tiempo libre en su casa.

Después de la cena, Lestrade se puso la chaqueta y fue hacia la puerta. Mycroft le siguió.

—Mañana después del partido podrías dormir aquí —le comentó Mycroft —. Si quieres.

Lestrade se dio la vuelta y se abrochó la chaqueta, luego cogió el casco de su moto.

—Me parece bien —le dijo con una sonrisa —. Te recomiendo algo, no vengas vestido de traje —le pidió.

Mycroft enarcó las cejas. Lestrade rió.

—Adoro tus trajes, lo sabes, pero no creo que sea un evento en el que esté bien visto ir tan arreglado… —le dijo mientras pasaba la mano por la cintura de Mycroft.

El político le cogió del cuello, le acercó a él y le besó.

—Vale. Iré de otra forma —susurró.

—¿Te vengo a recoger? —preguntó Greg antes de besarle.

Mycroft dijo algo parecido a una afirmación ya que no fue capaz de separarse de los labios de Greg.

—Pero en coche… No creo que la moto sea muy apropiada —murmuró antes de morderle el labio inferior.

Greg rió.

—Hasta mañana entonces, Mycroft —le dijo.

Se separó de él, se colocó el casco y se montó en su moto. Mycroft le observó irse y sonrió. Se metió en casa y se fue directamente a dormir.

—Fútbol —se dijo así mismo —. Bueno, podrá ser divertido…

Cuando Lestrade llegó a su casa, notó un fuerte olor a azufre que procedía de la cocina.

—Sherlock, ¿qué hablemos sobre los experimentos? —preguntó mientras entraba a dicha estancia y abría la ventana para que corriera el aire.

—Molly necesitaba el laboratorio en San Bart's, no iba a molestar —respondió.

Lestrade suspiró y abrió su nevera para coger algo de cena.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó.

—Sabes que aún no me toca.

Un rato después, Lestrade terminó su cena y se duchó. Preparó la bolsa de deporte con la ropa que iba a usar y luego puso el despertador, tras eso, fue a la cocina.

—Sherlock —dijo en voz alta, tuvo que llamarlo varias veces para que levantara la cabeza y le mirara —. Mañana estaré todo el día fuera de casa, procura no quemarla por favor.

Sherlock se rió divertido, negó con la cabeza y regresó a sus experimentos. Lestrade suspiró pesadamente y se fue a la cama, apagó la luz y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

Al día siguiente se levantó cinco minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, así que se visitó, afeitó y luego se asomó a la ventana para comprobar el tiempo. Unos nubarrones negros estaban apiñados en todo el cielo pero parecía que se iban a quedar allí un largo rato.

Cogió la bolsa y las llaves del coche y salió de la casa tras despedirse de Sherlock que aún seguía experimentando en la cocina.

En cuanto se metió en el automóvil, cogió el teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Mycroft.

"_Voy para allá. No desayunes, llevaré café. -GL"_

No esperó mucho en recibir una respuesta de:

"_De acuerdo. Te espero. –MH"_

Mycroft llevaba más de una hora despierto. Había tardado bastante tiempo en lograr sacar algo de su armario que no fuera tan formal. Logró sacar unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de mangas largas de color morado oscuro. Se puso una bufanda de color negra y dejó una chaqueta marrón fuera. Los zapatos que se puso eran de material mas grueso de los que solía usar y oscuros.

Quince minutos más tarde llamaron a su puerta. Mycroft se levantó y fue a abrir, topándose con un Lestrade que se sorprendió en cuanto le vio.

—Guau… —murmuró mientras observaba como se ponía la chaqueta —. La ropa informal te sienta genial —murmuró comiéndoselo con los ojos.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Me gustaría verte con pantaloncitos cortos —bromeó.

Greg rió y abrió el coche.

—Vamos, el café y algunos dulces están en el coche —le dijo.

—Dulces… A veces creo que quieres cebarme o algo —comentó Mycroft mientras cogía el paraguas y cerraba la puerta.

—Uhm… ¿Para comerte? Sería curioso —dijo Greg sonriendo antes de meterse en el coche.

Mycroft se metió dentro del coche y agitó la cabeza. Se puso el cinturón y cogió el café. Durante el camino al pequeño polideportivo de las afueras, estuvieron desayunando y Lestrade le estuvo hablando de la gente que iban a ver. Sus profesiones y sus edades. Casi todos eran de la edad de Lestrade, algunos un poco más mayores, y tenían profesiones humildes. Cuando llegaron al lugar observó a varios en la puerta, algunos eran chicas así que Mycroft supuso que vendrían con sus novias o esposas.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó Lestrade mirándole.

Mycroft le miró. ¿Nervioso? No. Histérico. Iba a conocer a los amigos de Greg y el mero hecho de decir algo mal (dada su posición en la política solía decir muchas cosas mal con la gente de a pie) y de que Greg lo fuera a presentar como su _novio _le ponía nervioso. Jamás había sido presentado así.

—No creo que esto vaya ha salir bien… —le dijo Mycroft —. Quizás deba de regresar y esperarte allí…

Lestrade le agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Mycroft —le dijo —. Todo va a salir bien… Son mis amigos desde el instituto y te aseguro que no hay nada que no sepan ya… O al menos, que se imaginen… Son gente de fiar y no pasará nada. ¿Sí? Hazlo por mí por favor.

Lestrade le apretó la mano con firmeza antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso. Mycroft le miró y suspiró.

—Espero que me lo pagues con creces —comentó.

Lestrade sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Tranquilo, no pasará de hoy —le dijo antes de salir del coche.

Mycroft enarcó las cejas sorprendido, aunque no hizo preguntas y también salió del coche.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya estuvieron todos Greg pudo presentar oficialmente a Mycroft como su pareja (y no como su amigo como había hecho al principio) y la reacción fue diferente a como el político se imaginó. Esperaba alguna mirada inquisitoria, alguna mueca de asco pero… Sorprendido observó como todos felicitaron a Greg y comentaron que ya era hora de que el luto por la separación de su esposa se pasara.

Estuvieron jugando durante todo el día haciendo un breve descanso para comer. Mycroft, además de conocer a los amigos de Greg en profundidad y enterarse de algunas anécdotas del detective, pudo atestiguar que Lestrade era buenísimo jugando al fútbol. Daba igual cuantas veces cayera al suelo o si recibía algún empujón. Nunca se quejaba, siempre se levantaba y demostraba que era mejor que los demás en ello.

Se extrañó que no se dedicara a ello profesionalmente.

Cuando acabaron de jugar, decidieron ducharse e ir a tomar algo pero Greg declinó la oferta y les dijo que "tenía cosas que hacer en casa". Mycroft se sonrojó y prefirió mirar a otro lado mientras oía como varios del grupo se reían.

Greg regresó al coche con una sonrisa.

—Estás cubierto de barro, ¿lo sabes? —le comentó Mycroft.

Greg le pasó las llaves.

—Vale… Conduce tú —dijo divertido, sacó de la bolsa de deporte una toalla y la puso sobre el asiento del copiloto para no mancharlo. Las botas de fútbol las dejó en el maletero.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Lestrade tuvo el máximo cuidado de no tocar nada al entrar. Incluso dejó los zapatos embarrados en el maletero del coche para no entrar con ellos a la casa del político.

—Creo que necesitas una ducha urgentemente… —comentó distraídamente Mycroft observándole.

El barro, que a se había secado, manchaba la ropa, las piernas e incluso el rostro del policía. Casi parecía un niño que venía de chapotear en los charcos que se formaban en Hyde Park.

—Puede que tengas razón—le dijo Greg con una sonrisa —. Iré a ello ahora —dijo quitándose la camiseta.

Mycroft le observó atentamente el torso y luego apartó la vista.

—Bien, creo que… Pediré la cena de mientras, ¿comida china? Creo que se cual son tus platos favoritos… —murmuró Mycroft dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia la salita donde estaba el teléfono.

—Me parece bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

Greg fue hacia el baño a tomar una ducha mientras Mycroft pedía la comida favorita del policía. Un rato después, Greg salió de la ducha y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Mycroft.

"_Ahora o nunca" _pensó

—En media hora traerán la…

Lestrade se aproximó a él y le calló de un beso. Hundió la mano derecha en el cuello de Mycroft para evitar que se moviera y le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior antes de acariciarlo con la lengua. Mycroft abrió su boca y Lestrade la introdujo ni corto ni perezoso. El político gimió contra sus labios y se aferró a su cintura.

Greg seguía mojado y notaba como aquella toalla estaba demasiado apretada para poder llevarla cómodamente. Aquello envió una señal a su entrepierna que comenzó a excitarse.

—Greg… —gimió Mycroft cuando este se separó y empezó a besarle el cuello.

El policía le quitó la chaqueta y metió una mano debajo de la camiseta para acariciarle el pecho. Subió el dedo índice acariciando el vello hasta que llegó a un pezón y lo apretó. Mycroft se estremeció bajo él y suspiró.

—Greg… —murmuró moviendo la cabeza hacia el lado contrario exponiendo más su cuello.

—¿Sí…? —susurró el policía a su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Yo…

Greg le miró a los ojos y le besó.

—Dime.

Mycroft abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, luego, se dejó llevar.

—Sigue… —pidió.

Greg sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de volver a dedicarse al cuello. Bajó la mano que había metido por la camiseta hasta la cintura y lo empujó con suavidad para que empezara a andar. Lo llevó lentamente hasta la habitación. Cuando llegaron, Greg le empujó con suavidad para que se tumbara en la cama para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él.

Subió un poco la camiseta y mordió la carne expuesta. Cuando llegó de nuevo hasta el pezón vio que sobraba, así que se incorporó un poco y se la quitó. Se quedó un momento sentado sobre la cintura de Mycroft para admirarle. El político aprovechó e hizo lo mismo. Alzó una mano y acarició el torso. Cuidadosamente pasó el pulgar por la cicatriz debajo del pezón.

—Heridas de guerra —murmuró Greg pasando el dedo índice por la cicatriz del pecho que tenía Mycroft.

—Algunas de ellas estúpidas —murmuró Mycroft bajando la mano y apartando los ojos de Greg.

El policía se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

—Casi mueres por salvar mi vida. No creo que eso sea estúpido… —susurró antes de morder la clavícula.

Bajó de nuevo besando el torso hasta que se llegó a los pantalones. Fue cuando se quitó de encima de él, le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior Mycroft se incorporó un poco y le miró

—Creo que te sobra la toalla… —le dijo enarcando una ceja.

Lestrade sonrió de medio lado.

—Eres libre de quitármela, si quieres —le respondió.

Mycroft se incorporó, agarró por la cintura a Lestrade y lo tumbó en la cama cambiando así las posiciones. Se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Greg y luego le quitó la toalla.

—Esto se pone interesante… —dijo divertido.

Lestrade rió y le miró.

—¿Y que harás querido? —preguntó.

Mycroft enarcó las cejas unos segundos antes de inclinarse sobre el miembro de Greg y metérselo entero en la boca.

—Oh bien… —murmuró Greg —. Esto está… Genial.

Mycroft apretó los labios alrededor de la base y subió hasta el glande con la misma presión. Pasó la lengua justamente por la punta para lamer el líquido pre-seminal y repitió la acción. Greg contuvo un gemido y se aferró a las sábanas.

—My-Mycroft —gimió arqueándose hacia delante —. Para…

El político no le hizo caso y aumentó el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo. Con la mano libre comenzó a masajear el interior de los muslos y acarició los testículos. Greg elevó las caderas buscando más pero entonces, Mycroft se separó.

—Mierda… —se quejó Greg antes de morderse el labio.

—No quiero que te vengas tan pronto… —susurró Mycroft a su oído antes de mordérselo.

Lestrade agarró a Mycroft por la espalda y se inclinó hacia delante sin dejar de besarle. Mordía su cuello y su mandíbula con ansia, notando como el pulso se le iba acelerando cada vez más…

—Entonces, creo que tomaré las riendas. Un poco —le susurró.

Mycroft rió y se dejó hacer. Cambiaron las posiciones y quedó debajo del policía. Acarició su propio pecho con la mano derecha hasta que llegó a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad.

Mientras, Lestrade alcanzó la mesita de noche, la abrió y de allí sacó un preservativo y un pequeño tarro de lubricante. Se colocó el preservativo con cuidado de que no entrara aire y luego se echó un poco de lubricante.

—Deja de hacer eso… —le pidió apartándole las manos —. Es cosa mía.

—Por favor, hazlo ya… —pidió Mycroft agarrando las sábanas.

—Impaciente… —murmuró Greg.

Aunque no se hizo de rogar más, él también estaba apunto de explotar así que no se demoró. Le preparó primero con los dedos para introducirse en él. Lo hizo con suavidad pero aun así Mycroft no pudo evitar gruñir algo molesto.

—Seis años es mucho tiempo —susurró Greg divertido al oído del político.

—Oh Dios, cállate y empieza a moverte… —pidió desesperado.

Greg comenzó con unas suaves embestidas, pero pronto comenzó a mover las caderas con rapidez y fuerza. Dando en cada embestida en aquel punto que provocaba que Mycroft gimiera el nombre de Greg lo más alto que sus pulmones le permitían.

A tientas, Lestrade agarró una de las manos de Mycroft y la apretó. Poco después se corrió con una embestida. Acarició ligeramente el miembro de Mycroft y este se corrió segundos después.

—Dios… —gimió —. Dios…

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, besándose mientras intentaban recuperar el aire. Lestrade se salió con cuidado de Mycroft y se tendió al lado. Una llamada al timbre les hizo saltar.

—El chino… —murmuró Lestrade.

—Han tardado 50 minutos… —murmuró Mycroft que era incapaz de moverse.

Greg rió, se incorporó y tras taparse con la toalla fue abrir. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, se tendió encima de Mycroft.

—No creo que vayamos a cenar esta noche… —comentó mientras se inclinaba para besarle.

Mycroft rió y elevó la cabeza.

—Greg…

—Dime —murmuró el policía besándole el cuello.

—Te quiero.

Greg dejó de besarle para mirarle a los ojos. Elevó la mano derecha y le acarició el rostro.

—Yo también te quiero Mycroft Holmes —le dijo antes de besarle de nuevo y tenderse sobre él.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Cursi? No, que va. :D**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo! Espero que Mycroft y Greg sean felices durante mucho tiempo y que tengan muchos nenes y nenas. Y también espero de que Sherlock encuentre a John.**

**Esperad... Quizás en el epílogo...**

**¡Sí! ¡Habrá epílogo! Porque odio los números impares y porque necesitamos saber como acabaron... **

**¡Nos veremos pronto, muy, muy pronto!**


	10. 10 Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Unas semanas después Mycroft comenzó a trabajar, al igual que Greg, y fue cuando las cosas se complicaron un poco.

A penas tenían tiempo para verse debido al trabajo y cuando lo hacían ni siquiera hablaban, se dedicaban únicamente al sexo. Que al principio estaba bien, pero Greg necesitaba algo más (al igual que Mycroft, pero este no lo decía porque no quería arruinar la situación). Así que un día, Greg le propuso vivir juntos y Mycroft aceptó sin dudarlo.

Así comenzaron a verse mucho más a menudo, a dormir juntos y a convivir como una pareja normal.

La mujer de Lestrade regresó al piso que el inspector tenía y tras un intento fallido de ligarse a Sherlock, echó de casa al detective y pidió el divorcio.

Tres juicios más tarde (que duraron cinco meses) Greg Lestrade era un hombre completamente divorciado y con la mitad del dinero por la venta del piso en su cuenta corriente.

—Ya estás oficialmente divorciado y libre de cargos ex matrimoniales… —comentó Mycroft la noche de la resolución del último juicio mientras veían la tele en la salita.

Greg, que estaba apoyado contra Mycroft, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí. Ya era hora. Gracias por los abogados, por cierto. De no ser por ellos probablemente no hubiera conseguido ni el piso.

Mycroft acarició la mejilla de Greg con el dedo índice y tomó aire.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —le preguntó.

Greg se separó de él y le miró.

—¿Disculpa?

Mycroft suspiró y le miró.

—Llevo mucho tiempo pensando esto y… No creo que vuelva a encontrar alguien que me complemente tanto como tú y, aunque sea algo prematuro, me gustaría tener una relación contigo también en un ámbito legal. Que bajo todos los aspectos todo lo tuyo sea mío y todo lo mío sea tuyo —le dijo.

Greg le miró sorprendido, sosteniéndole la mirada, sin saber que decirle.

—Si no quieres no pasa nada —le aseguró —. Podemos seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada, ya lo hablaremos dentro de unos años.

—Mycroft —llamó Greg, el nombrado se mordió el labio expectante —. Eres un Holmes, en estos cinco años que os conozco a los dos he aprendido que un Holmes no acepta un no por respuesta.

—Ya, pero en est… —empezó Mycroft pero Lestrade le puso la mano en la boca.

—Claro que me casaré contigo Mycroft. Porque al igual que tú no creo que encuentre a alguien al que quiera tantísimo —respondió, se aproximó a él y le besó.

Unas semanas después, se casaron. Fue una ceremonia en los juzgados de Londres y hubo muy pocos invitados. Algunos amigos de ambos, los padres de Greg y Sherlock. Este último, a pesar de estar disgustado durante toda la ceremonia y quejarse de que aquel acto no representaba nada a nivel de fidelidad, fue un orgulloso padrino para su hermano.

Unos días más tarde, John Watson apareció en la vida de Sherlock. Un médico ex soldado que estaba dispuesto a compartir piso con el aprendiz de detective y tras el primer caso juntos Mycroft se dio cuenta de que no debería de preocuparse más por él. Que estaba a salvo.

Y pudo dedicarse enteramente a cuidar de Gregson Lestrade.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡ACABADO! ¡ACABADO!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el final y que no me haya dejado nada... ¡Ahora soy libre como el viento! No me mal interpretéis, adoro este fic pero así puedo dedicarme a otras historias (Lurhien sabe de que hablo...). ¡Gracias a todos por leerlo hasta el final y espero no haber defraudado!**


End file.
